Rainy Day Man
by QueenOfHearts3
Summary: *fin. c14 reload*Yugi/Tea. Other 'ships 2, tho. Summary- Tea runs away after a confession, but Yugi's there 2 save her from a revenge-mad Bandit Keith, but at the cost of his own life? *
1. Defeat, Admission, Runaway

Disclaimer and such: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters therein, and I honestly don't have a clue who _does_. All I know is that it's a wicked cool show. If I may say so, those people are geniuses! This is definitely a Yugi/Tea ficcie (maybe others will fall for each other, too...like Mai and Joey...^_-), and it's set after "Champion vs. Creator" ya know, where Kaiba gets his butt kicked by Pegasus. Warning: _major_ spoilers for the 1st season throughout. The song "Rainy Day Man" that will _eventually_ appear isn't mine either. It's just 1 of my favorite Sailormoon (also not mine) songs. Any extra characters are mine, but I really don't care if you take them. This is also my first bit of Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, so be honest, either way. All right, I'll shut up now...#-_-#

**__**

Rainy Day Man [complete lyrics!^_^]

Rainy Day {Man}, Rainy Day {Man}, 

Rainy Day Man

When I think about the first time (the first time)

I thought I'd found someone who cared for me.

{But} things were not as they appeared to be.

Rainy Day Man,

On your shoulder I cried,

When my first brush with love left me shaking inside.

Rainy Day {Man}, Rainy Day Man.

Ever since I can remember (remember)

Just like a brother, you've been strong and true,

Always been the one to see me through.

Rainy Day Man,

You're much more than a friend.

I would give anything just to see you again.

Rainy Day {Man}, Rainy Day {Man}, 

Rainy Day Man.

Always been the one to see me through.

Rainy Day Man,

On your shoulder I cried,

When my first brush with love left me shaking inside.

Rainy Day Man,

You're much more than a friend.

I would give anything just to see you again.

Rainy Day {Man}, Rainy Day {Man}, 

Rainy Day {Man}, Rainy Day Man

thoughts = _italics_

lyrics = ~ ~

mental conversations = _*italics*_ (you know, like when Yami and Yugi are talking, etc.)

__

Rainy Day Man

Chapter 1: Defeat, Admission, Runaway

In the forest beside Pegasus's castle

"Pay attention, Keith." Yami Yugi announced, "For, now is the moment of your defeat, and I want it made clear that someone _can_ beat you without cheating, regardless of your underhanded efforts!" Then he played Dark Magician, which unleashed its Dark Magic attack and destroyed Bandit Keith's Hitatsumi Giant that was being held by a Spell-binding Circle, effectively demolishing the remainder of his life-points. Bandit Keith stood in shock as Yami stepped down from the stadium, then stalked off into the night with his thugs without a word.

"Way to go, Yuug!" Joey whooped, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, you really pulled a rabbit out of your hat this time!" Tristan agreed happily.

"Nice going, mate," put in Bakura with his usual British reserve. {AN. I think he's either that or an Aussie}

Only Tea was silent in the sudden din of voices, and seemed to be caught between relief and anxiety. Without warning, she threw herself into Yami's arms and cried. This became one of those extremely rare occasions where Yami was disconcerted. The others sweat-dropped and developed a deep interest in the state of their shoes.

"Err...Tea?" Yami asked uncomfortably. _Ok, now what? I may be an expert when it comes to Duel Monsters, but as for girls...I'm decidedly an amateur in this field._ He looked at the others for help, which did no good at all, since they were looking anywhere but at them, so they didn't see his silent plea.

"Ashiteru, Yugi...." Tea whispered into his shirt. {AN-"I love you"}

This, of course, intensified his embarrassment. _Yugi is definitely not going to like this new turn of events._ Knowing of his alter ego's feelings for the girl in his arms, Yami was in a jam as he'd never before experienced. _Do I hurt Tea to help Yugi, or hurt Yugi to help Tea? I like Tea myself, but as nothing more than a friend. Give me Duel Monsters any day. When Yugi wakes up, I'm letting _him_ deal with this. In the meantime, someone HELP!_

"Yugi?" Tea looked up at him hopefully. _Geez, the way he's looking at me is making me nervous. This was a bad idea, I think._

Yami laughed nervously in his head. _OK, I've got to say this as fast as possible._ "Tea, I don't think this is right..." he muttered, and fidgeted self-consciously. Once again, Tea did something unexpected. She burst into tears, pushed away from him and ran into the shadows of the forest.


	2. Nowhere to Run

__

Chapter 2: Nowhere to Run

Tea had no idea how long she'd been running. Honestly, she didn't care. Maybe the sheer physical exhaustion would dull the emotional pain a little. Unable to move anymore, she dropped on the grass and sobbed in utter mortification. _How could I have been so stupid? Whatever made me think Yugi could love me?_

She spent what seemed like an eternity there, her head buried in her arms on a rock, until the snap of a twig surprised her into looking up. Someone stood in the shadows, watching her. She knew it wasn't any of her friends; none of them were that _big_. Her eyes widened. _Now you've done it, Tea. Oh God, can this night get any worse?_ Then, Bandit Keith stepped out of the darkness, a murderous gleam in his eye. _Evidently, it can._

"So...a little girl alone in the night, abandoned by her friends..." He looked over his shoulder, "What do you think about that, boys?" His cronies appeared, laughing, around her. "I think it's time we get revenge for that brat making a fool out of me, and you, girlie, are just the bait we need. He won't be so smug when we get finished you."

As they closed around her, she struggled against the panic that nearly overwhelmed her. _I can't lose it now, not when everything depends on me keeping my wits about me. I've got to let the others know where I am._ She filled her lungs and let out a shrill, earsplitting scream before Keith slapped her hard across the mouth. Sprawled on the ground at her attackers' feet, she wiped at the blood trailing from her split lip. _Please, come soon, guys... I don't know how long I can hold out against them..._


	3. Meanwhile

__

Chapter 3: Meanwhile...

_*WHAT?!?!* _Yugi mentally spazzed at Yami when he came back to conscious_. _

*Calm down, would you? I didn't really have a choice. What was I supposed to say?* Yami defended himself_. *You'd rather I said that I loved her, too? That's supposed to be _your_ department.*_ Yugi stopped abruptly; there just wasn't much he could say to that_. *OK, so you've got a point. Now what do we do?* _

Yami rolled his eyes,_ *Finding her would be option one right now, wouldn't you say?*_

Yugi gritted his teeth,_ *Obviously, but where would we start looking?*_ Sometimes, being the so-called "lesser half" grated on his nerves.

__

"Hey, Yugi! What are you doing?" Joey called to his friend, frowning. Yugi was still standing next to the dueling stadium. He was perfectly still, with his eyes closed, while everyone else was calling for Tea._ It's as if he isn't aware of what's going on around him; like he's in another world, or something. Weird. _Joey walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

Startled, Yugi opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly, "Oh, gomen, Joey. {AN-"sorry"}

Joey cocked his head curiously, "What were you doing?"

Yugi tried to laugh airily, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ah, nothing. Just talking to myself in my head."_ Literally._

"Uh, sure." Joey knew he wasn't going to get answer with Yugi being so secretive. He glanced at Bakura and Tristan, who were coming over to see what the hold-up was.

"What's up?" asked Tristan. Both looked pretty scratched up; evidently, they'd just finished searching the surrounding bushes with no luck.

Joey gave them a look that said simply, _Don't ask._

"So..." wondered Bakura after an uncomfortable pause, "where do we go now? She couldn't have gotten _that_ far, right?" he asked hopefully. At that moment, a piercing shriek split the humid night air.


	4. Moment of Truth

__

Chapter 4: Moment of Truth

"So...the sleeping beauty is finally awake, eh?" 

Tea groaned and tried to rub her head, only to discover that she was sitting against a tree and tied with a sturdy length of rope . _Bandit Keith's voice doesn't exactly make for the most welcome sound when you wake up with a headache the size of Mt. Fuji, not to mention a multitude of other aches and pains. Well, this is just peachy. How am I going to get out of this?_ She tried moving her hands a bit, with no success. Whatever he else he was, the man could sure tie a good knot. It was also pouring down buckets of rain. _Great._

"You won't get out of those, you know," observed the nearest one of the nameless (and brainless) thugs that, in her opinion, blindly followed their leader like lemmings.

"Well, golly gee whiz," she replied caustically, "whatever gave you the idea that I noticed?"

"Why you..." He made to hit her, but Keith caught him.

"Nah, buddy." He pulled back the other guy's hand and smirked at her, "She's beat up enough for our purposes. Besides, I want her conscious when that little worm and his pals come charging in here to rescue her. We don't need her passing out on us again." With that, he stood up and went back heaping some wood on the nearby fire built under a blanket- turned- tent to protect it from the rain.

"Yeah, but why do _I_ have to baby-sit the shrew?" whined Muscles {AN. For the sake of not getting the story confused, I'm giving them names to fit their characteristics, except for Bonz, since he was actually given a name in the show. The other's going to be "Brit" because of his British accent.} "Why can't Brit or Bonz do it?"

"Because, sushi-brain," Keith explained in exasperation without turning around, "I don't want anyone sneaking up on us and cutting her loose. You just happened to be the lucky man I chose for the job."

Muscles grumbled under his breath, glaring daggers at his leader's back. Tea, of course, wasn't thrilled with the choice herself, yet she strongly doubted any of the others would have been any better. Things could probably be a lot worse than they already were, and she didn't plan to make them so by annoying her captors to the breaking point. Still, she didn't like being called a shrew.

Then, chaos ensued when Joey, Bakura, Tristan and, surprisingly, Mai burst into the clearing, lunged at Bandit Keith, Bones and Brit. Muscles, unable to stay out of a fight, charged into the fray. Tea watched as painful-looking blows were exchanged between the sides. Tristan and Joey, the ones with gang experience, took on Bandit Keith and Muscles, the strongest of her "companions." Meanwhile, Bakura and Mai dealt with Bones and Brit. Apparently, even as closely matched as they were, Bandit Keith's band seemed to have the upper hand. _Probably from fighting dirty, as they always have._ Tea strained violently against the ropes. Maybe if she got free, she could be of some help. Her friends were fighting for her, and she didn't want to just sit by and do nothing.

"Psst...Tea!" an urgent whisper came from behind her tree. "Don't move!"

It was Yugi! Why hadn't it hit her before that he wasn't fighting with the others? "Yugi, what are you doing?" Tea craned her neck, seeing Yugi come around to her left side.

"Trying to get these ropes undone, what else?" Yugi answered, tugging vainly on her bindings. He surveyed her for a moment before going back to work on freeing her, "How are you holding up?"

Tea glanced down at herself. She hadn't noticed when she woke up that she looked like she'd taken a tumble down a steep, rocky hill. Her clothes were torn and covered in half-dried muck and her arms and legs were scratched and bruised. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like. "Pretty good, considering the situation. I look worse than I feel, really." She winced as a pang in her head begged to differ.

Yugi peered at her worriedly, "Are you really all right? You're not just trying to be brave, are you?"

Tea smiled at his concern for her welfare, "No. It's just that I have a monster headache at the moment. That's all."

Yugi didn't know whether he was relieved or not. _I'm glad she really isn't hurt too bad, but I wish I could do something for her headache. I wonder how she got the headache, anyway. I hope it's not a symptom of something bigger!_ He shook his head. _That doesn't matter now. Right now, I've gotta get her out of here, somehow._ "Yugi?" Evidently, she'd noticed him shaking his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking to myself." Yugi grinned sheepishly, still working on the ropes.

"About what?" Tea wondered, watching him struggle.

"About how to get you away from here." Yugi glanced at her. _Well, that's true enough. I don't really want to tell her that I was thinking her headache was something major. She'd probably call me a worrywart, or something like that. Oh, well._ He stopped working for a minute and closed his eyes tightly. "Tea."

Tea stared at the friend she'd known since she was tiny, surprised how serious he looked. _He's usually so cheerful and innocent, yet now he looks so grown up, like he fell through some funky time-warp that aged his mind, but left his body the same._ Something clicked in her head. _This is how he looks when he's dueling, except it's different now. It's really strange to see him like this._ "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." _He looks so regretful, it's almost like sorrow._ She looked into his face and gasped softly. _He's trying not to cry!_

"No, it's not." Tea answered reassuringly, "I was the one who ran into the forest at night, and alone at that." She laughed ironically at herself, "I really should think before I do stuff like that, huh?"

"I'm just glad we found you." He grinned, valiantly trying to regain his usual good humor, "That scream of yours saved us a whole lot of useless searching." He looked over his shoulder at the battle scene and frowned. _Wow. They're still going at it pretty hard. At least I'm making some headway on these ropes. Maybe I can get her out of here without Bandit Keith noticing. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I couldn't stand it if Tea got hurt because of me. She doesn't blame me for what's happening, even though, for all she knew, _I_ was the one who rejected her._

Tea watched him as he retreated into his thoughts again. _He's always been the quiet and shy sort of guy, but lately, it seems as if he pulls into himself even more than before. I suppose it could be that he's worried about his grandpa, but I don't think that's all of it. I wonder if I'll ever figure him out._ She smiled to herself. _Probably not._

"Hey, Yugi." Tea said softly to get his attention, "Thanks."

Yugi smiled painfully, "I still don't see how you can be so nice and forgiving to me after what happened." _Of course, I'm not the one who hurt her, but she doesn't know that._

Tea shook her head, "You're my friend. Whatever happens, I'll always cherish that. You can count on it." _Even though I want more._

"Tea, there's something you should know..." For the first time, he came fully out from behind the tree. _I can't take this anymore. Somehow, I have to tell her. Everything._

"Hey! It's the brat!" Bandit Keith's voice shattered Yugi's moment of truth. Emotions rippled within him. Frustration that he was interrupted just when he was going to tell Tea that he loved her. Fury at Keith for committing this atrocity against her. Desperation to protect her from any more danger. Fear that he couldn't.


	5. Protect Those You Love

__

Chapter 5: Protect Those You Love

Every head in the clearing whipped toward Yugi and Tea, the expressions on their faces ranging from hatred (Bandit Keith and his gang, of course) to surprise (Mai's) and exasperation (Bakura, Tristan and Joey). Tea sent a questioning look at Yugi, but by that time he was a bit busy, since Bandit Keith had abandoned his fight with Tristan and charged Yugi instead. Tristan stopped him a few feet away with a flying tackle from behind, wrestling him to the ground. 

_*Yugi, you'd better let me handle this...*_ Yami told him, and the Millennium puzzle began to stir at the danger surrounding them.

_*No way!*_ Yugi protested, _*I want to deal with these guys on my own.*_

*_I know you do, but you don't have a snowball's chance on the sun against them.*_ Yami frowned, _*I'm supposed to protect you.*_

*_I'm not some weak little baby, Yami!*_ Yugi yelled irately at his counterpart, _*I had bullies in my life before you came along, and I'm still here, right? Bandit Keith is no different.*_

_*All right, so you've been lucky so far.*_ Yami conceded,_ *However, that doesn't mean that you're lucky will hold this time. I sense something about Bandit Keith. He was teetering on the brink before, but when I beat him I'm afraid it pushed over the edge. He's dangerous, even more than before.*_

_*I don't care!*_ Yugi replied, _*I need to prove I can do things without your help!*_

"Yugi! Behind you!" Tea screamed as Bandit Keith broke free of Tristan's hold and leaped on Yugi. Keith rammed his fist across Yugi's left cheek, sending him to the ground a few feet away.

_*Yugi...*_ Yami almost succeeded in taking over his body, and Yugi struggled push him back.

_*This is...my...fight.*_ He groaned as he managed to get to his feet. _*I might not be as strong as you, or the Joey and the others, but I've got to do this for Tea.*_

_*I know that, but what good are you to her, Grandpa, or _anyone_ if you kill yourself?*_ Yami reasoned.

The girl in question was horrified at the pain her best friend was being put through for her. She pulled against the ropes, and they seemed to give a little. _Evidently, all that time Yugi spent on them did some good after all. Maybe if I can get free, I can help him._ She looked over at Tristan, who was still down where he'd been thrown a few minutes before. He appeared to be unable to get up, though not for want of trying. From his expression, he was using all of his energy just to try and crawl toward Yugi. "Tristan, stay still! You're not going to be of help to anyone if you pass out!"

"I'm not gonna...pass out..." Tristan growled before he did just that.

"Tristan!" Joey bellowed over from where he was still grappling with Muscles. From Tea's point of veiw, both of them were pretty worn out. _That one's almost over. They'll both probably drop in sheer exhaustion here in a minute._ She check Mai and Bakura's battles. Mai was still doing pretty well, fighting like a tigress against Brit, who was tiring quickly. Bakura seemed to be struggling, though. Obviously, Bonz was much stronger than he appeared. For gentle Bakura, this was a problem. He, however, was much better off than Yugi. She looked back to see how he was doing. _I'm worried for him. Bakura is lucky. Bones doesn't have sheer size and crazed rage on his side. That's a lethal combination, especially when the target is someone like Yugi._ She winced as he took a hit in the gut. Having felt the power in those hands before, she knew how painful that must be.

Yugi, for his part, was having trouble maintaining his feet, not to mention his control over Yami, who was trying harder than ever to take over his body. Also, Bandit Keith was still pounding on him. _*I know you're trying to help, Yami, and I appreciate it. Really, I do. But, honestly, SHUT IT!*_ He gritted his teeth, yanking Yami back just as he nearly got control. _* I realize this is probably the worst idea I've ever had, but, no matter what happens, I want Tea know that _I_ fought for her, not you. She loves you, but _I_ love _her, _and_ I _have to be the one to protect her.*_

_*I'm not going to take that to offense,*_ Yami crossed his arms from where he sat in his spirit realm, his eyes showing his growing annoyance, _*since I know how you feel. It's very amirable that you want to play the "knight in shining armor" bit, but really, you could get yourself killed (and me, for that matter) like this! You can't even breath right!*_

_*And your point is?*_ Yugi retorted. _Well, he's right about that. It _is_ getting rather hard to breath. But that doesn't matter right now._

_*Yugi no baka!_ {AN.-"Yugi, you idiot!"} _Of course it matters. You have some broken ribs. How are you supposed to fight like that?_

_*Any way... I have to...*_ Yugi kicked Keith off him. _OK, it's time I fought a little "dirty," myself._ As he struggled up, he took a handful of mud and tossed it into his opponent's eyes. Keith began yelping and jumping around as he tried to wipe it out. Yugi took advantage of the moment of respite to survey the battleground. Joey, Bakura and Mai were each holding their own, and Tristan was still out like a blown fuse. Tea seemed to be winning her fight with the ropes. _We are actually winning!_ He started to stagger toward Tea, but Bandit Keith, who was closer to her from all his hopping around, was going to get there before him. Still trying to clear his eyes, Keith pulled out a gun. Knowing his cronies were fight in other parts of the clearing, he shot wildly at whoever was closest to him. Unfortunately, that person was Tea. "NOOOOO!!!!" Yugi roared, and with a superhuman effort, he ignored his injuries, leaping in the path of the bullet. The power hit him like a tsunami wave in the chest. He went down hard at Tea's feet. As shadows surrounded him, he heard several voices cry his name, but none were more obvious to him than Tea's agonized wail. _I'm sorry, Tea._ Then, the comfort of painless darkness claimed him.


	6. Emergency Call

__

Chapter 6: Emergency Call

"YUGI!!!!" Four voices reverberated through the clearing. Bandit Keith just stood, dazed, as though he'd just awakened from a trance. Since all battles had ceased with the gunfire, Bakura, Joey and Mai advanced on him, hatred burning in their eyes.

"Hey, guys! What about me?" Tea called as she fought to get free. "Anybody have a pocket-knife, or something? I want a piece of this primordial ooze, too, you know!"

"Sure, Tea." Joey fished his out of his pocket and set to slicing through her bonds. "You OK?" He asked, taking in her muddied clothing, etc.

"I'm a lot better than Yugi is right now." Tea stared at her friend's unmoving form. _Yugi..._

"I know," Joey's gaze was shuttered as he looked at Yugi, "He'd want to know that you were safe." He finished cutting and helped her to stand. Then, he borrowed Mai's cell phone to call Pegasus's castle for a helicopter. _Pegaus may be an utter head-case, but I don't think he'd want Yugi to die, at least not until he's played out all of his little games. Normally, I'd call 9-1-1, but the mainland's too far away. It would take them too long to get here. Right now, as much as I hate to say it, he's Yugi's best chance._ Pegasus was incensed over the whole thing and ordered the necessary equipment immediately. He also vowed that Bandit Keith and his gang would be arrested as soon as possible. _He even called a postponement on the tournament_. Joey shook his head at how strange life could be sometimes. _After what he's done to Yugi's Grandpa, Kaiba and Mokuba (and who _knows_ who else), it's way past weird that I'm almost feeling _grateful_ to that psycho!_

Tea marched up to Bandit Keith in an unbridled fury. "YOU!" She socked him hard across the jaw, "Why did you do that? Never mind, I don't care! I'll see that you pay for this," she glared at him and his goons, her voice lowering dangerously, "all of you...."

Keith & Co. took one look at her face and those around her and made extremely hasty tracks for deeper parts of the woods. Bakura and Joey started to go after them, but a voice froze them in their places. "Don't bother...they're not worth it..."

Evidently, at some point, Yugi had regained a fragile hold on consciousness. Joey hurriedly revived Tristan and helped him over to the group. They knelt around Yugi, all trying to check on the bullet wound high on the left side of his chest.

"No..." Yugi breathed, weakly brushing their hands away. "Tristan, are you OK?" Yugi asked, worry in his eyes, "I saw you keel over earlier."

Tristan grinned wearily at him, holding his right arm, "I think it's broken, and I have other assorted bumps and bruises, but I'll be OK. I've gone through this kind of thing before. It's just a matter of time."

"You should...get that looked at..." Yugi told him, struggling for breath, "What about the rest of you?"

They all answered that they were all right. Bakura and Mai sported one black eye each, and Joey's bloody nose was surely broken. They all seemed to be hosts to dozens of scratches and other minor damage, as well. Yugi closed his eyes and smiled, "That's good..." _They'll be OK..._

He opened his eyes again, turning his head slightly toward Tea, "I'm glad...you're safe now..." Then, his strength sapped from the effort it was to talk, he slipped back into the sea of nothingness.


	7. Back on the Mainland

__

Chapter 7: Back on the Mainland

The jumbo-sized helicopter touched down at Domino Hospital (AN. that's Yugi hometown, right?) where the medical team awaited them anxiously. A few of them helped the others down while the rest brought Yugi out and put him gingerly on the stretcher.

"Someone will have to take the necklace thing," said Dr. Kamiya as she strapped Yugi in.

"Oh, is that really necessary, ma'am?" Tea asked her, catching her sleeve, "His grandfather gave it to him, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to part with it."

"I'm afraid so, miss," the young doctor glanced sympathetically at the frantic girl, "We can't have it getting in the way later. We're going to need to do emergency surgery to get that bullet out."

"She's right, Tea." Bakura said next to her. "Usually, he wouldn't want to take it off, but this isn't a normal situation." Tristan, Mai and Joey nodded their agreement.

She sighed, gazing sadly at Yugi, "I guess you're right."

Dr. Mizuno took the Millenium Puzzle off of Yugi's neck and held it up in the air, "That has to be the weirdest piece of jewlery I've ever seen," he commented as he peered at it, then handed it over to Tristan, "What is it? Egyptian?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "His grandfather was a world-traveler. One time, he came back and brought that with him. He gave it to Yugi to solve."

"Well, you can give back to him when he wakes up," Dr. Kamiya Tea had talked to announced, "We've got to get into surgery now, kids." They began to wheel him away.

A tiny hope that flickered to life when Tea heard her say "wakes up," and latched onto it. "So, you think he'll be OK, then, right?" 

Dr Kamiya turned around, "We always like to be optimistic, but..." her face saddened as she looked back down at Yugi, "we just don't know yet. From the position of the bullet hole, it may have punctured a lung, and who _knows_ what else. Just get yourselves check out first. We should be able to tell you something by then."


	8. Keeper of the Millenium Puzzle

__

Chapter 8: Keeper of the Millenium Puzzle

Tea lay on her hospital bed, fiddling absentmindedly with the chain around her neck as she waiting for news on Yugi's condition. _I'm still amazed that _I'm_ wearing the Millenium Puzzle_. Since everyone was admitted for observation and couldn't hold onto it, they wanted to put it in one of those bags that they use for personal belongings, but Dr. Kamiya was nice enough to bend the rules a little bit in their case. That left the decision of who was going keep it for the time being.

__

Earlier, on the hospital roof

"_You_ should take it, Tea." Tristan and Joey announced after a hushed conversation in a corner of the hospital roof away from the others. Mai and Bakura looked mildly surprised at them, and they sent a meaning-laden glance at them. Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment, then realization washed over his features. Mai still seemed confused. Tristan and Joey's solution? Bakura stayed next to her, while they dragged Mai over to that same corner. Whatever they said must have worked, because she came back with new understanding in her eyes. Tea knew it had something to do with her, but what, exactly, that understanding was, she didn't have a clue. She thought about asking, but she highly doubted they'd tell her.

"Why me?" Tea wondered. _Maybe I'll get _that_ question answered, at least._

They looked a little uncomfortable at this question. Tristan suddenly grinned, "Well, you're the only one who _can_! I can't take it because of my arm."

"Yeah, he's right," Bakura agreed, "and _I_ can't take it, either."

"Why not?" Tea frowned at him, "It would seem that you would be the best choice, since you have experience with a Millenium Item already, with your Ring and all."

"Yugi may have sent my spirit counterpart to the shadow realm, but I don't want to take the risk of him coming out to claim it. Wearing the Millenium Puzzle would just be too big a temptation for him," he shuddered in distaste, "I hate that part of myself. I'd rather he stay where he is, if you don't mind, thanks."

"OK, that makes sense," Tea frowned thoughtfully, "We don't want him trying to take over the world again." _I have to admit, he has a point there. The idea of that other Bakura coming back is scary._

"I can't take it, either," Mai put in, "I hardly _know_ Yugi. I just wouldn't feel right keeping something so valuable to him."

"How did _you_ get involved in this mess anyway, Mai?" Tea was finall able to ask the question that had been nagging for over an hour now.

"I was just out for a walk," she answered, "and I heard them calling for you. I followed them, and we met up just before we crashed into that clearing."

"We were about as surprised you were, Tea." Joey told her, "Although she fit into our plan perfectly, anyway. Yugi thought of it. Of course, we didn't have time to tell her what that actually _was_."

"I figured it out along the way," Mai assured him, then smiled at Tea, "that the plan was for us to distract the 'Bandit Bozos' while Yugi tried to get you loose."

Everyone cracked up at the new nickname for Bandit Keith and his little gang and Mai grinned. _I knew that would cheer them up. I never really thought I'd make any friends, particularly at the Duelist's Tournament, where I thought it was everyone for themselves. These kids showed me that friends can be loyal, even when two of them are rivals for a three million dollar prize. Not many friendships could withstand something like that, especially when they're dueling for people they love. After Yugi took on Panic for me, I felt very confused. I'd never owed anyone anything before, and to be in someone's debt like that was very disconcerting for me. He risked his life and all of his star chips for me then, and now he could die._ Mai turned so the others couldn't see the tears in her eyes. _He was only protecting a friend, like he did for me, even though he knew the stakes were way higher. I could tell he never thought twice about it._

"You think he's going to die, don't you?" a quiet voice from her right surprised her.


	9. Joey and Mai Remember

__

Chapter 9: Joey and Mai Remember

"Huh?" Mai asked. Joey was standing next to her. The others were all talking a couple feet away.

"You were talking to yourself." His eyes were sad.

"Oh, sorry." Mai smiled wryly, "I do that sometimes, when I have a lot on my mind."

"So do I." Joey's gaze dropped to the floor, but not really seeing it.

"In answer to your question, I really don't know _what_ to think anymore," she sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Before I met you guys, I thought I knew what my life was about. I was always just looking out for myself. Now, it's.... different."

"Yeah! You remember when we first dueled?" Joey expression lightened a little and he laughed at the memory, "You were such a fake with that aroma strategy of yours! Psychic, you were soooo _not_!"

"Oh, really?" she poked him in the arm, "Not that you had any clue at first! You were such an amature! I still find it a little hard to believe that you beat me, and in your first official duel, too!"

"It was easy once I cleared my head," he grinned, "I guess we've both come a long way, huh?"

"Yeah," she chuckled mischievously, "who would've guessed that _you'd_ get ten stars?"

"Oh, hah hah," Joey said sarcastically, "You know very well that I meant that we grew as people!"

Mai's voice turned serious again, "I know what you meant.Yugi was a big help in that, aside from pulling our respective butts out of the proverbial fire quite a few times, wasn't he?

Joey nodded, his eyes full of pain, "I wouldn't even have had a chance to _be_ here if it wasn't for him. Even though he has to save his grandpa, he still gave me that star chip so I could have a chance to get that operation to save Serenity's eyesight. He knew that I would probably be a complication later on, he did it anyway. Then, he helped me with all those duels..." He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, "He just _does_ things like that. Yugi's the most decent person I've ever met."

Mai put her hand on his arm, staying quiet when she would have said something. _He needs to say this._

Joey bowed his head and his eyes closed tightly. It was obivious that he was trying not to cry.

"Joey, it's all right to cry," she told him, putting her arm around her shoulder, "You taught me that, remember? Not to keep sheilds up all the time?"

He gave a watery laugh, "Yeah, I remember." His voice dropped to a whisper in her ear to make sure they weren't overheard, "But I can't cry now, not when Tea's just a few feet away. Seeing me like that would just upset her, and I know Yugi wouldn't want that."

"I don't know about that, Joey." Mai replied thoughtfully, "I think she's a lot stronger than anyone really gives her credit for," she smiled faintly, "I remember when she challenged me to that duel at Pegasus's castle. I admire that she stood her ground several times when it looked like she would lose."

"The only reason she didn't was because you didn't play that card you had face down." Joey said, and gave her an appreciative glance, "I don't think I ever thanked you for throwing that match, Mai."

She grinned, slightly embarrassed at his admiration, "Hey, it was no problem. I had to pay Yugi back _somehow_, didn't I? I'm just glad I got a chance to do it."

"So am I, believe me." Joey agreed fervently, "We were all really freaked when he zoned out on us. We thought the idea of him losing to Kaiba (and losing the chance to save his grandpa) made him crack."

"What happened there, anyway?" Mai asked curiously, "I didn't think _anybody_ could beat that kid."

Joey told her of Kaiba and Yugi's rooftop battle. "So, with his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon rotting before his eyes, it looked like it was all over for Kaiba. Then, he went into some sort of trance, or something. When he came out of it, he said that he couldn't let Yugi win, that there was too much at stake. Then, he stepped back onto the edge of the wall."

Mai gasped as she grasped what he didn't say, "So he..."

Joey nodded, "Yeah. Kaiba forced Yugi to choose between saving his grandpa's soul, or saving his life. It looked as though Yugi was going to go through with it, but then Tea ran out and screamed for him to stop his Celtic Guardian's attack. We could all tell that something snapped inside him, because he froze. Kaiba took advantage of that moment of hesitation, and blew him away with one shot." He scowled, "You know, I can't blame Kaiba for wanting to save his little brother, but that was really a low thing to do, even for him."

"Wow. I know you all told me then that I didn't understand, and I just thought he was in shock because he lost." Mai muttered in amazement, "And, after that...even after what Kaiba did, Yugi stood up to Pegasus in Kaiba's defense when Pegasus took his soul..."

"That's just the kind of guy he is." Joey shook his head, "Would you like to hear how Tristan and I became friends with him?"

"Sure." Mai smiled. _This should be good. If it was anyone else, I'd say this was a serious case of hero worship. But, in this case, I think that maybe...Yugi deserves it. If the kid makes it through this, I've really got to get to him and his friends better._

"Well, when Tristan and I first met Yugi," he smiled at the memory, "we saw him as an easy target for bullies, namely us. As it happens, this was before he'd solved the Millenium Puzzle. Anyway, we played keep-away with the last piece of the puzzle, and it ended up falling in to the river. Of course, we, being the king-sized morons we were at the time, got a good laugh out of it."

"Oh, yeah, that was _real_ nice of you!" Mai laughed.

Joey joined in, "Don't worry, we got ours. Later that day, we were cornered by a gang, and we weren't doing too well by ourselves. Suddenly, Yugi came flying in and stood in front of us, trying to protect us from the leader, a guy about twice the size of Bandit Keith."

"Yikes!" Mai's eyes popped at the mental image she got of Yugi facing a human mountain by himself. "How did you all make it out alive?"

His brow furrowed as he thought about this, "It's funny, but I don't really remember. All I know is that we managed to get him expelled. You'd think a person would remember something like that, but my memory is rather fuzzy when it comes to it."

"Hm, that's odd..." Mai's eyebrows went up. _The last time I knew, people don't just have spontaneous blackouts. I suppose it could be that Joey had a concussion, or something, but I get the feeling something else was going on._

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "Strange things just seem to happen when Yugi's around," his eyes flashed as a memory hit him, "You know, now that I think about it, that was the day Yugi figured out the Millenium Puzzle! If I remember correctly, he put it together after we threw that piece in the river."

"You think that thing had something to do with it?" Mai asked disbelievingly. _Admittedly, it's a funky piece of jewlery, but this?_

"Maybe," Joey answered slowly, puzzling this out, "Being at Duelist's Kingdom and watching him duel, we've seen Yugi do some pretty weird things. Remember when Panic tried to kill him with the flame-throwers? Yuge said that his 'Millenium Puzzle protected him from Panic's cowardly assault.' "

Mai nodded, surprised, "You're right! He saved us from the fire somehow, too!"

"He's done that sort of thing several times. In his first duel with Kaiba, he did some weird thing where he told Kaiba to 'open his mind.' I was standing next to the stadium," Joey crossed his arms, deep in thought, "and this is gonna sound crazy, but I _sensed_ something get blasted out of the room."

"What do you think that was?" Mai asked, staring at him. _I'm actually starting to believe this._

He paused, "Well, do you remember Mokuba?"

Mai was a bit confused, "Mokuba? Wasn't he that kid we saw in the castle?"

Joey nodded, "He and I both watched Yugi and Kaiba's duel, while Tea and Tristan went to the hospital with Yugi's grandpa. Afterwards, Mokuba found Kaiba packing up for destinations unknown, and Mokuba thought his big brother was abandoning him, and he blamed Yugi for it. Soon after that, Pegasus kidnapped him and held him prisoner in that castle of his. One day, the kid escaped and stole another duelist's deck and star chips. When we found him, he was in disguise and challenged Yuge to a duel. We told him to forget about him, but he refused, saying that he thought he knew what the strange little kid wanted. So, the duel started and he told Yugi that he was going to pay for what he did to his big brother. That's when Yugi said that he'd sensed a connection to Kaiba, and surprised all of us by announcing that the kid was Kaiba's brother, Mokuba."

"How did he know?" Mai wondered.

Joey shrugged, "Beats me. He just _did_. Then, he told Mokuba that Kaiba hadn't abandoned him, that he was searching for himself. He said that he'd 'opened' Kaiba's mind, removing the 'evil influences' from it."

"Whoa, that's kinda freaky!" Mai exclaimed.

"It gets weirder." Joey laughed at her reaction, "Mokuba accepted this explanation and said he'd help Yugi take down Pegasus. So, we took the star chips back to the boat, where that duelist was supposed to be waiting to be shipped back to the mainland."

"Really?" Mai said suspiciously, "He accepted it just like that?"

"Well," he chuckled at her perceptiveness, "not exactly. At first, he thought Yugi was lying, so he tried to steal his star chips from him, but Yugi can be pretty persuasive when he feels like it. He talked Mokuba into going back to the boat with us." Joey frowned in remembered indignation, "That's when we saw the boat setting off early. That goon, Chemo, sent the boat away ahead of time."

Mai fumed, "Why that..."

"Not only that," he told her, vaguely amused by her anger, "old Needle-Head knocked all the star chips Mokuba was holding (which included a couple of Yugi's) into the water and grabbed the poor kid around the neck in a choke-hold. Yugi challenged Chemo to a duel to win Mokuba's freedom, and Chemo told him to meet him in four hours at a stadium."

"So, he dueled _Chemo_?" she asked incredulously. _I can't imagine Chemo dueling _anyone, _much less Yugi. I didn't think he had the brains for this game._

"No..." he paused just for effect, then, with utter calm, said "He dueled Kaiba."

Mai nearly fell over in shock, "_WHAT?!_ Of all people, I would've thought _Kaiba_ would've wanted his little brother's freedom!"

"Yeah, well..." Joey scratched his hair, searching for a way to put it, "Kaiba wasn't exactly 'all there,' at that moment." Mai's expression told him that she thought that was obvious. "Chemo told us that Kaiba was dead, and he certainly looked the part."

Mai was definitely confused now, "Wait, hold on for just one minute. We just all _saw_ Kaiba dueling Pegasus in the castle, and he looked very much _alive_! How could he be dead?"

"He wasn't, not really." Joey grinned. _This is so much fun._

"All right, I get it." Mai's eyes narrowed at him, "This is all one big joke, isn't it, Joey Wheeler?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "True, I _was_ having a little fun with you there, but, in all seriousness, I'm telling you the truth," he laughed at her suspicious glare, "Really, I swear! Scout's honor." He held up his hand.

"Uh huh. So, then what?" she asked, her arms folded in irritation.

"Well, you remember when I told you about Yugi and Kaiba's first duel?"

"Duh." Mai retorted flatly.

"I told you about how Yugi sent the 'evil influence' that had control over Kaiba to the shadow realm?"

"So?" Mai looked him, wondering where this was going. _Why isn't he saying anything? He's just staring at me expectantly, as though waiting for me to figure something out. _Then, it did. _Holy guacamole...Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ "Are you saying...that what you saw dueling Yugi that day was an 'evil Kaiba?' How in the world is that possible?"

He snorted, "You're asking me? As though I know any more about this stuff than you do? All _I_ know is once Yugi made him reveal his true form, I nearly lost my lunch."

"Yugi made him?" Mai echoed faintly, "How did he figure out that it wasn't really Kaiba?"

"Yuge said that he'd sensed the real Kaiba calling to him." Joey's face contorted in disgust, "Let me tell you, that was the ugliest human-masquerading blob I've ever _seen_, and it's attitude was even worse than it's so-called 'face.' Bleh, talk about revolting! I'm just glad that Yugi banished that thing for good."

Mai laughed at his expression, "OK, so what was he doing there, anyway? I thought you said that Yugi had sent him to that shadow-realm-thing after his and Kaiba's first duel."

"He did," he replied, recovering slightly, "Pegasus helped him escape."

"Eh?" Mai questioned, "How'd he do that?"

Joey shrugged again, "Who knows how (or why, for that matter) Pegasus does the stuff he does?"

She thought about that for a moment, "That's a good point. You know, that man gives new meaning to the phrase 'God-complex,' with the way he goes around snatching souls, playing around with lives and manipulating people, doesn't he? Except that God would never be that cruel. I wonder what that egomaniac is up to..."

Joey looked away, his face inscrutable, "The less I think about him, the better."

Mai studied him thoughtfully, "Yeah, you're right about that. He's just too creepy for words."


	10. Yami’s Plea

__

Chapter 10: Yami's Plea

Tea's Hospital Room

Tea stared at the ceiling from her bed, thinking about all she'd overheard. From where she stood with Bakura and Tristan, she'd heard nearly everything Joey and Mai had said, even though they were trying to keep it quiet. Since Tristan and Bakura were having a conversation of their own (something about Duel Monsters, of course), she knew they hadn't heard Mai and Joey. _Do they really think Yugi's going to die? Neither one of them actually said it, but with the way they kept talking about him in the past tense..._She picked up the Millenium Puzzle from around her neck. _What does it all have to do with this thing?_ As she stared at it, she suddenly heard Yugi's voice echo through her head.

_*Hello, Tea.*_

"KYAAAAHHHH!!!!" Tea shrieked and nearly fell off her bed, *_Yugi, is that you? What's going on?!*_

* Please don't scream like that again. You're going to bring the nurses in. Besides, I'm not Yugi." There was an ironic laugh in her head. _*Technically, anyway.*_

*What?* she asked as she righted herself, _*How do you sound like him, then?*_

*To those who know of me (and that's a very short list, trust me), I'm Yami Yugi, but you can call me Yami for short. We've met before, yet we've never been formally introduced.*

*OK...Yami. What on God's green earth is going on here?*

*I decided to contact you because I think some things are in need of straightening out.*

*Um, right. Such as?*

*Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but there's much more that you need to understand.*

*Peachy.* Tea rubbed her head. Her headache was returning. _*All right, first question, then. How am I doing this? I've never been telepathic before.*_

*And you won't be after this conversation is over, that is, unless I decide to talk to you again. This happens to be the easiest way for me to talk.*

*Where are you, anyway?*

*Well I don't suppose you'll like this too much, but, for all intents and purposes, I'm sitting on your chest.*

*Say WHAT?!* She bolted upright.

__

*My spirit, for the moment, is in the Millenium Puzzle, which you seem to be wearing.* She started to remove it. _*Please, don't take it off. It's the only way I'm able to communicate with you, and there are some things you need to understand.*_

*Um...sure. Like what?*

*For starters, I need your help. He's on life-support, Tea, and it's failing. Yugi's dying.*


	11. Tales of the Past

__

Chapter 11: Tales of the Past

*EEEK!! COME AGAIN???!!!!*

Yami's spirit sighed from within the Millenium Puzzle, _*Well, at least _that_ one won't bring nurses and such in here. But, please, you're hurting my ears.*_

Tea stopped abruptly, _*Sorry, but how can you be so blasé about this?!*_

*I'm not. I have much, much more at stake here than you can possibly imagine. Actually, Yugi's my only link to your world, Tea. If he dies, so do I.*

Baffled, Tea frowned, *_How _are_ you involved in all this, exactly?*_

*I suppose I should explain who I am, then. You know that the Millenium Puzzle is Egyptian, correct?*

Tea didn't see what that had to do with anything, _*Yeah, so?*_

*I was a pharaoh in Egypt 5,000 years ago. The world was nearly destroyed by a powerful game, much like the modern-day Duel Monsters. Except, in those games, the monsters and magic were real_.*_

Tea gasped, _*_Real_ monsters? Seriously? Wow! You were pharaoh? That's so cool!*_

Yami smiled at her enthusiam, _*You should know. You were there. You all were.*_

*How? That was 5,000 years ago! I get that you're_ from that time period, but you're a spirit! I'm _alive_.*_

*It's thanks to a handy little thing called reincarnation.*

*Interesting,* her eyebrow quirked up, _*So, what was it like? You said that "we were all there." What does that mean?*_ _I lived in ancient Egypt?_ _Wicked!_

*You, Joey, Tristan and I were all friends. Seto Kaiba was a priest, and Bakura was a grave robber.*

Her other eyebrow joined the first, _*Our Bakura was a tomb raider?!*_

Yami laughed at her reaction, _*Relax. The Bakura of old was not as he is now. The Bakura _I _knew is the one you saw in the shadow realm, where you all became your favorite cards, remember?*  
*Oh yeah, that's right. The Bakura _we_ knew was in the game with us, while another one was playing, right? Just like Yugi! You were the one playing, weren't you?*_

*Right in one. That leads me to the point of this particular story. The "shadow games," as we called them were getting out of hand, and certain power-mad indivuals sought to harness that power to destroy the world.*

*You mean Pegasus, don't you?!*

Yami was impressed by her intuitiveness, _*Yes, he was there, as were others you haven't met in this time.*_

*I think I'm starting to get this. So, the shadow games were escalating beyond control, and somebody had to put a stop to it. That was you, right?*

*Correct again. I imprisoned the magic in seven Millenium Items and scattered them across the world, so they could never come together again and unleash their unspeakable powers. Of course, to fully succeed, I needed to do the same to myself.*

*You had to imprison yourself? How depressing. How could you know that you would get out again?*

*Oh, I knew I would. The power I used to do what needed to be done took the last of my strength, but it was only a stop-gap measure. I could only hope that the right person would solve the Millenium Puzzle to free me when the time was right.*

*You mean Yugi.*

*Yes. He's my reincarnation. As you can tell, Yugi and I are a bit different. You see, like Bakura, my spirit resides in the Millenium Item our present-day self carries. When I locked the secrets of the shadow games away, some souls were split in two. Those "soul-halves" with mystical properties were instilled in their respective Millenium Items, until the day when those two halves met again.*

*OK, I suppose that explains how you're so different from each other, then.* She took a breath_, *All right, now back to modern-day problems. You said that Yugi's dying. How can I help?*_

*I'm glad you're taking this so well. Yugi's going to need your strength if he's going to make it.*

*I'm not, really. I'm scared witless that my childhood friend is going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it.* Once she admitted this deep-rooted fear, tears she didn't know that she was holding back began to pour down her face.

_*That's what true courage is all about, Tea. Do you think I happily locked myself in a little box, knowing that I could be there for thousands of years, with only my own thoughts to keep me company? No, most certainly not. I had my doubts over what I'd planned to do, but I knew it needed to be done.*_

Tea sniffed, _*Really? _You_ were afraid?*_ It made her feel slightly better that someone like Yami, a pharaoh, had been afraid. She didn't feel so weak and helpless, now.

__

*Of course. You've done it yourself, you know. Remember when you dueled Mai for Yugi after we lost to Kaiba? You admitted that you were afraid (you even cried), and yet, you kept fighting. And you won.*

*Only because Mai didn't play that face-down card.* Tea's spirit lowered at the thought, _*I'm sure she could've wiped me out, despite what she said.*_

*Tea,* Yami scolded her lightly,_ *who's always talking about friendship? You, of all people, should know that you have to lean on your friends from time to time. You were the one who taught me that. You taught all of us, including Mai, the importance and power of friendship. Yugi needs to remember that, just like he did then.*_

*I guess you're right. But, how can I use it to save him? Is friendship strong enough to overcome death?*

*Not on it's own. It must go hand-in-hand with love.*

*L...love?* Tea stammered. _Does he know what I said to Yugi after the duel tonight? _

*Yes, I know. I should, seeing as how I was the one you said it to.*


	12. Yugi’s Secret is Revealed

__

Chapter 12: Yugi's Secret is Revealed

*Eh.....* Tea was glad she was lying down. Otherwise, she probably would've fainted. _I said that to _Yami_, not Yugi? OK, _now_ I feel stupid. How embarassing._

*Hey, you didn't know. How could you? Yugi and I have made it a point to keep it as secret as possible.* He paused, unsure of how to ask,_ *Tea, I must know something, for Yugi's sake. Who is it that you love? Yugi, or myself?*_

*What does that_ matter? Yugi's dying! I can't think about anything but his well-being right now!*_ Liar, a voice deep in her heart retorted, you know very well that it matters!

Yami smiled knowingly, _*That's all I needed to know._

*What do you know?* Tea was a bit on edge, to say the least.

__

*That you love Yugi, of course,* he replied calmly, then laughed as much as he ever did, _*You've just saved us so many people, and you have no idea!*_

*What are you snickering about, spirit-boy?!* Tea's temper exploded, _*A fat lot of good it does for me to love Yugi when he's going to die, before I even get a chance to him, baka! All I'm going to end up with is a life of painful memories of my best friend and love of my life, and you're laughing like it's some wonderful joke!*_

Yami smirked, _*I knew you had a temper, but wow! Next time you blow like Mt. Fuji, kindly give us lowly villagers a little bit of warning, would you? Anyway, it's unnecessary.*_

*What are you blathering about?*

*Oh, for pity's sake, would you calm down! The theatrics are quite unbecoming of you, Tea.*

*Who's play-acting?! I mean_ it!*_

*I'm sure you do, but we're wasting time arguing like this.*

*What are you saying_?! Just tell me straight out, please!*_

Yami closed his eyes, rather exasperated, _*Fine. Yugi is probably going to pitch a supremely royal hairy conniption over the fact I that I told you this, but it seems I have no choice. Besides, as shy as he is, I'm not sure if he'd _ever_ tell you on his own. Yugi needs your love and friendship because he loves you, too. Thinking that you love me, he's lost the will to live. He won't fight to stay alive, even though he knows what's at stake. He's willing to give up, sacrificing not only _his_ life (and mine), but countless others if the shadow games return, and he's doing all of this because his heart is so badly broken over _you_. Happy now?*_

Tea blinked, shocked, _*You realize, of course, that with as many bombs as you've dropped in my lap tonight, I have every right to be scattered from here to your precious Egypt. This, however, has to be the grandaddy of them all! You're really serious?*_

*I make it a point to never lie, Tea, even to make someone feel better. I find that it's better for all in the end if the truth is unshrouded by deceit. In any case, it's dishonorable, and unworthy of one such as myself.*

She scowled, _*I can't decide whether you're being incredibly arrogant or simply honest, being that you're an ancient pharaoh, and all. Maybe customs were vastly different back then. How strange.*_

*I'm going to ignore that, but only for Yugi's sake.* Yami rolled his eyes,_ *God help me if _I_ ever fall in love! Human relationships are _not_ my forte. Anyway, it'd just too incredibly awkard, being that Yugi and I share a body, but not a heart.*_

Tea shook her head, laughing at his discomfort, _*Normally, I'd say that you'd deserve it, but you've got a point there. It _would_ make for one serious problem, wouldn't it?*_

Yami grinned, _*Well, now that you're not mad at me anymore, are you going to see Yugi, or not?*_

*I don't even know if he's out of surgery yet, though. Even if he is, how are we going to get into the ICU? No one's allowed in there, as far as I know. Besides, we don't even know where his room is!*

*We'll manage,* Yami smiled cryptically._ *Come on. Take that I.V. drip with you as you get up, by the way, and walk very slowly. We don't need you pulling that needle out or collasping, right?*_

Tea muttered under her breath about ancient tyrannical pharaohs as she inched off the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. She yelped.

_*Serves you right,*_ Yami laughed at her, _*Tyrannical pharaoh, indeed. I sure hope Yugi appreciates all that I go through for him.*_

Tea glared sullenly at the puzzle, putting her feet gingerly on the floor again, _*And he actually thought I was in love _you_?*_

*Yup. I should probably tell you that he was rather ticked at me right then.*

She slid slowly off the bed, _*What's _that_ got to do with anything?*_

*Well, at the clearing, he wouldn't let me take care of Bandit and his thugs. No matter what, he_ wanted to be the one to protect you. He told me, and was very insistent about it.*_

Tea staggered and grabbed onto the railing on the bed, _*What? He was fighting Bandit Keith on his own? That scuzbucket is almost three times his size! How could you let him do something like that by himself??!!*_

_*Of course I didn't _let_ him! He fought tooth-and-nail to keep me from interfering.* _Yami's mental voice was suddenly regretful, _*I blame myself for the situation we find ourselves in now. If I'd tried harder, succeeding in taking over, he wouldn't be lying on the brink of death right now.*_

She stood stock-still, clutching her I.V. pole, _*How do you figure that? Are you immune to bullets? Self-recrimination never did anybody any good, you know.*_

Yami sighed sadly, _*Perhaps you're right, but I could've stopped it before it got that far, and even if it did, I could've used my powers to keep the bullet from reaching it's destination.*_

Tea's eyes widened as she remembered something, _*Like you did when Panic tried to kill you with the fire!*_

*Yes. If he had let me, I could've saved all of us from even being_ here,*_ Yami half-smiled, _*It was rather impressive that he could control me like that, really. No matter what I did, he stayed strong. I think it was his love for you that gave him that strength, Tea. His desire to protect you at all costs gave him a power greater than even mine. That's why I have to believe that your being with him can bring him back from the brink.*_

"The power of love..." she murmured as she opened her door, poking her head out to look left and right. The hall was clear, the only light was at the end, where the nurse's station was. _*How are we going to get past everyone, especially in ICU, Yami?*_

*Leave that to me. You just keep walking. Follow your heart, and your feet will know where to go.*


	13. Melody of Memories

__

Chapter 13: Melody of Memories

To her total amazement, he was right. Before she knew it, she was looking in at Yugi through a large viewing window. 

_*Of course.*_ Yami's voice in her head was mildly indignant, _*You doubted me?*_

Yugi was hooked up to so many machines, she didn't know how they all fit. She stretched her hand hesitantly toward the door, then put her hand on it.

_*Well, now what, genius?*_ Tea asked Yami, _*The door's locked. I don't happen to have my lock-picking kit with me right now.*_

*Cute. Very cute,* he eyed her from his spirit realm. He paused, then told her, _*Now, try it again.*_

She did, and they were in. Maneuvering around the equipment with the I.V. attached to her arm was a chore and took some fancy footwork on her part and, if she was honest with herself, probably some magical doings from Yami, but soon enough she was standing at Yugi's bedside. He looked even smaller than usual, surrounded by all this machinery meant to keep him alive. Memories rolled through her head as though she was watching a movie, complete with a theme song. Sailor Moon was something she hadn't watched in some time, but the haunting melody of her favorite song from the series began to unwind from some place deep in her heart. She closed her eyes, remembering.

~ Rainy Day {Man} ~

~ Rainy Day {Man} ~

~ Rainy Day Man.... ~

From the start, they'd been the best of friends. Tea giggled as she watched the replay of the first time she'd seen him, running after his grandfather on those tiny toddler legs. When he fell over a crack in the sidewalk, she was there to help him up. From the moment she'd looked into his beautiful violet eyes, she knew he would be an important part of her life.

Her memory flashed forward to the day when his only family had been taken, his soul stolen by Pegasus. He'd been so distraught that day. His grandpa was just recovering from his duel with Kaiba, and then... When she'd come to, he was screaming, his face pressed against the TV screen. It had taken all of their friendship to console him enough to go to Duelist's Kingdom to confront Pegasus.

~ When I think about the first time (the first time) ~

~ I thought I'd found someone who cared for me. ~

~ {But} things were not as they appeared to be. ~

_And tonight, I told him I loved him, but he didn't return the emotion, and I ran into the forest...Only, I didn't know that it wasn't Yugi I was talking to. You know something? If things weren't so bad-off, I just might laugh at the irony of it all._

~ Rainy Day Man, ~

~ On your shoulder I cried, ~

~ When my first brush with love left me shaking inside. ~

~ Rainy Day {Man} ~

~ Rainy Day Man. ~

_When Bandit Keith came, I thought it was all over. I was exhausted, in pain, and soaking wet from being tied to that tree in the pouring rain. But, he came to rescue me. He led our friends against Bandit Keith and his goons to help me. Still, I couldn't help thinking I made him uncomfortable, considering what I'd said earlier._

~ Ever since I can remember (remember) ~

~ Just like a brother, you've been strong and true, ~

~ Always been the one to see me through. ~

__

While the others took on the gang, he tried to get me loose, apologizing the whole while. I didn't understand then why he looked so despondent, but now I do! Even though he thought I was in love with Yami, he never hesitated to protect me, whatever the cost...

A vision of Yugi running toward her filled her mind. He was waving to her, calling her name and laughing in that infectious way he had. When he looked like this, with that beautiful, guileless smile of his, she could hardly believe that he'd had _any_ sadness in his life, much less what she knew he'd gone through. His spirit had remained unbroken, no matter what had been thrown at him. People who didn't know him thought he was just a weak little kid, easy to break. Tea knew better. He always kept fighting for the people he loved, no matter what. Even when things seemed hopeless, he never gave up. But now, he wasn't even trying to stay alive. Machines were holding onto life for him, because he felt that he didn't want to go on. All because of her...

~ Rainy Day Man, ~

~ You're much more than a friend. ~

~ I would give anything just to see you again. ~

"Yugi..." Tea whispered as a tear fell onto his motionless hand. She couldn't stand it. Gritting her teeth, she pulled out the needle in her arm and threw it over her shoulder in the general direction of the pole. Hoping that she wouldn't hurt him, she threw herself, sobbing, onto his bandaged chest. "Yugi, you've got to come back to us, to me! There's still so much to do, so much to say! You can't die, you just can't!" She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to control the misery that threatened to overwhelm her. She buried her face in his hospital gown when she sensed that she was losing the battle. An eerie, broken wail escaped her, and Yugi's body jerked.


	14. Power of Love

_Chapter 14: Power of Love_

                Not daring to hope, she looked up into his face. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be having spasms. Alarms went off throughout the room and Tea jumped, scared of what those noises could mean. Running feet sounded outside the room. Knowing she would be sent back to her room if she was caught, she grabbed her I.V. pole and hid behind a very convenient curtain. She crossed her fingers in the hopes that no one would find her just as a team of doctors and nurses stampeded in. Orders that made no sense to her were shouted with an urgency that she understood very well. Yami had been wrong. Yugi was dying, and her best efforts had done nothing, except maybe speed up the inevitable.

                _*Don't count him out yet, Tea.* Yami's voice from the puzzle echoed through her head. __*Your love for him, and his answering love for you is a strong bond. You have to believe in it, or you're bound to fail. It's like trusting in the heart of the cards. It's all about faith. You have to trust in Yugi's heart, and your own.*_

_                *Trust in his heart...* Tea's hand brushed her own heart of it's own accord._

                _*Yes, Tea. Right now, your love is Yugi's only connection to life, as he is mine. If you falter, even for a second, it could mean the end of everything!*_

_                *But, how? How can I stay strong for him when I all feel like doing is jumping off a bridge?*_

                Yami's voice was suddenly fierce, _*Don't you dare think like that, Tea, or we're all lost! Just tell me what you love about him, and the rest will take care of itself. Something deep inside him senses your emotions. Doubt yourself, and he__ doubts himself__!*_

                She took a deep, silent breath, conscious of the other people in the room. Any second, they could find her and kick her out.

                _*Tea...* Yami warned,__ *Stay on track. Ignore them. They won't find us, I'll make sure of it. Didn't you learn anything from our little excursion over here? For the time being, to them, we don't exist. Any one of them could walk over here and throw open that curtain, and they wouldn't see you, all right? Now, concentrate!* Yami barked this last in the unmistakable form of an order meant to be obeyed immediately._

                Tea laughed shakily in her head, _*You're a pharaoh, all right! Born to give orders!*_

_                *You got it, so follow 'em! Tell me why you love Yugi! Hurry!*_

                His rarely-heard desperation finally got to her. Tea's jaw clenched. If there was any chance to save Yugi, she had to take it. _It's now or never. *OK. You're right. I love Yugi for his gentleness. His kindness. His compassion.*_

_                *Yes! Keep going!* Yami seemed excited._

_                Is there something happening? Tea hoped so._

                _*Stay focused, Tea! It's working!*_

                She nodded, sure of herself now, _*Right. I love him for his courage. His steely determination. His sense of honor. His protectiveness.*_

_                *No!* Yami gasped,__ *He's pulling away. He thinks you're describing me__, Tea!*_

_                *But I'm not! He protected me on his own, didn't he? Even when you were telling him it was a bad idea! What about the time he stood up to that gang of bullies to protect Tristan and Joey? He got pounded! You could ask them__ how he kept fighting for their sakes, and they weren't even his friends then!*_

                Yami sighed in relief, _*Whew! That seems to have got him back to where we were before, but we're not all the way, yet. We need more.*_

_                *I love his ability to see the best in people. Like with Kaiba! Even when everyone else thought he was just an icy slimeball, Yugi saw past that to the heart within! Some people call that naive, but I think it's the wisest thing I've seen. His honesty, his openess. He tells it like it is. His loyalty. He never leaves a friend, no matter what! His decency. You can ask Joey about that one! I heard him talking to Mai about him earlier, and he was near tears at the thought of losing one of his best friends. He really admires how Yugi can forgive and stand up for those who've wronged him, and so do I! I remember after Pegasus to Kaiba's soul; Yugi was furious__ with him! He was amazing! No one ever yells at that__ guy without serious repercussions, but did he care? No! What about when Kaiba stood on the edge of the roof? Yugi wouldn't let you win the duel at the cost of Kaiba's life, even though he knew it could mean that he wouldn't be able to rescue his grandfather!* She took another deep breath and rushed on, __*Most of all, I love his sensitive heart! As far as I concerned, Yugi's the best person in the world, and I love__ him! He's an angel on earth, and the world still needs him! His grandpa and his friends need him. I__ need him! He can't go!*_

                Yami waited for a moment, then cheered, _*I think that did it, Tea! He's coming back. I know it took a lot to admit all that.* The Millenium Puzzle glowed appreciatively,__ *You've just done more than you know, something no one else could have. I can see now why he loves you, Tea. I didn't understand before, but he's right to love you as he does. You're a good person in your own right. I hope you know that. I'm very proud of you. Since the crisis is over, I have a favor to ask you. Now that you and I officially know each other, I would consider it an immense honor if I could be included in your circle of friends.*_

                Tea grinned at his extravagant praise, aware he didn't give it very often, _*Thanks, but what did Yugi think?*        _

_                *See for yourself.* With that, his presence left her mind and returned to the puzzle. Activity buzzed on the other side of the curtain in which she still hid. Could it mean what she prayed it did?_

                A deep, rasping breath answered her question. _Yugi's going live!_


	15. Cryptic Teasing and a Breakdown

__

Chapter 15: Cryptic Teasing and a Breakdown

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find a stark, white ceiling above him. He raised his hand to rub his face and found a load of wires and tubes attached to his arm, confirming his suspicion. _So, it's not a nightmare. I'm in the hospital, and I hurt all over._ He scanned the room with moving his head. Moving didn't seem like a very good idea at that point. The sky outside was dark, as was his room, except for a little light above his bed. Despite his recent decision not to move, his head wrenched itself on it's own when a voice sounded off to his left.

Tea sat curled in a chair in the corner of his room. She was wearing the same kind of hospital gown as he was, which meant that she, too, was a patient. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful sight in all the world, and out of his reach. "How do you feel, Yugi?"

He cautiously adjusted himself higher on the bed, "Like RipVan Winkle.* _If he fell ever asleep on a fire-hot spike, that is._ Funny, his voice was as scratchy as his eyes felt.

Tea laughed and got up to pour him a small cup of water. He accepted it and drank slowly as he watched her drag her chair over to his side. She grinned at him, "After what you went through, it's no wonder, but you certainly don't look like him," she tugged on his hair, "See? No gray. You don't have a beard, either." Her hand lightly brushed against his cheek, causing sparks to flicker through him. _What's she doing? It's almost like she's...flirting. No, it can't be! She loves Yami, she said so!_

That thought put him in a slightly bad mood, "What are you doing here, Tea? I find it a little hard to believe the doctors would've allowed you to go wandering around the halls."

Something flashed across her face, but it disappeared before he had a chance to identify it. Then, she grinned cheekily at him, "That's why I snuck out! Although I have to give credit where credit's due. I _did_ have a little help."

"From who?" he asked a bit suspiciously. _Why is she looking at me like that? From the expression on her face, you'd think her birthday's come months early._ By way of an answer, she dangled the Millenium Puzzle from it's chain on her index finger. Yugi's breath drew in sharply as he caught it when she tossed it to him, and was rewarded for his action with a sharp pang in his chest, making him wince. That, however, was the least of his problems, so he tried to ignore it. The implications presented here were immense, not to mention numerous.

Evidently, Tea had noticed his brief look of pain, because she immediately jumped up and appeared to be wildly searching for instructions in mid-air, "Yugi, what's wrong? Do you need help? Should I call for a doctor, or something? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, really," he grunted, shifting to a more comfortable position. _Wow, she's so concerned over that little grimace. This whole ordeal must have scared her more than I thought..._

"You're sure?" She looked entirely unconvinced. _I'm going to have to watch what I do, or she's going to end up bringing the whole hospital in here._ He grinned at this thought, which also served the purpose of reassuring her rather well. Seeing him smile again, Tea had sat back down. _Two for one._

"Yeah, I'm okay." Yugi watched in mounting confusion as she seemed to sag in relief. _Why is she so jumpy?_

Tea smiled at him softly, "I'm glad. You really have no idea how freaked out you had us for a while there."

_There's that look again. If I could just figure out what it means! _"What do you mean? Who's _us_? The others were here, too?" If he didn't get some answers soon, he imagined he just might go insane from the suspense of it all.

"Actually, I don't have a clue what everyone else knows. I haven't seen the doctors since I was admitted, only a few nurses who came in to check my vitals once in a while." Tea seemed disturbed about that, for no reason that Yugi could see. Then, common sense whacked him upside the head. _Of course! She said herself that she snuck out of her own room. She doesn't want to get caught. I'm such a twit! Why didn't I think about it before?_

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to be committed? You're driving me crazy with all this secrecy! You're risking getting in trouble with the staff here, and you won't even tell me _why_!"

She laughed at him, "Well, with all you've put me through tonight, I figured I had the right to tease you just a little bit!"

"Tea," Yugi's patience was running a mite thin, "you're doing it again."

"I know," and she grinned at him for a second, then was all seriousness, "All right, I'm done. You almost died on me, and I guess I'm still reeling from the relief of being able to talk to you again."

His eyebrows disappeared into his hair, "What? I nearly _died_?"

She nodded, slumped in her chair and her eyes distant, as though she were looking back in time at a very painful memory. "You were on life-support, and it wasn't working. You came back from the edge of life, you know. Even the doctors were announcing it was a miracle. I should know. I was here while they were working on you."

"Tea..." Yugi couldn't stand seeing the pain on her face as she thought about it. _She was there? If things had gone south, she would've watched me die?_

Her eyes closed, and tears slipped down her cheeks, "You took that bullet for _me_, Yugi! You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me! If you had died, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself! And you almost did, all because of my stupid mistake!"

_Oh, Tea..._ "Come here." Yugi shifted on the bed so there would be room for two. She came, sniffing, and crawled up next to him. He sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled her close. She was still crying, but it was the best feeling he'd ever had. He just wished it could've been for more than comfort. However, he couldn't see that happening, not when his competition was Yami, his "perfect" alter ego. _Out of all the people in the world, _why_ did it have to be _Yami_?_ He, the one all about duty and honor, with no room in his heart for much else, had somehow won Tea's. True, it wouldn't have been so bad if Yami loved her as he did, but he didn't; he'd told Yugi that before._ Why couldn't it have been me?_ Yugi knew that life rarely played fair, but this...this was beyond cruel. Why had fate forced him to watch Tea, the subject of his heart's dreams, pine after a _spirit_? One that was so enigmatic, not even _he_ had really figured him out. He looked down at his angel, who'd fallen asleep on his good shoulder. _I guess my questions will have to wait a little longer. She must be exhausted after everything she's been through tonight._ Smiling sadly, he pushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned slowly back, watching her as she dreamed. Once, she smiled as she slept, the secret smile of a woman in love, and he nearly moaned his torment aloud. Powerless to stop himself, he bent down and, carefully avoiding the split part, brushed his lips lightly across hers. When she sighed dreamily, he snapped guiltily to his former position. Needless to say, it was a very long time before he slept.


	16. A Kind Doctor

A/N: Ok, due to the fact that I'm practically getting death threats to put the rest of this thing up, heres the next chapter! Wow. I didn't know people would like this story so much! That's WICKED COOL!^_^  
  
A Kind Doctor "Well, well. You two look comfy." Yugi's eyes cracked open to find a lady in a white coat standing over his bed in the early morning light. Tea stretched, half-asleep, then she jolted up when she saw Dr. Kamiya looking at them with her arms crossed over her clipboard. "Um...." Tea sweatdropped, scrambling off to stand next to Yugi as she vainly searched for an explanation of her presence in Yugi's room, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, huh?" "Actually," Dr. Kamiya replied with a broad smile, her silver eyes dancing with laughter, "I know exactly what you're doing here. I knew before I came in. When I went by your room last night to give you the news of your friend's condition, and was greeted with an empty room, I almost sent up an alarm. But, then, I thought to myself, 'What would be the most logical place for you to go, if you aren't here?' " She lifted her hand to indicate their surroundings, "It simply stood to reason that you would be here." "Please, don't send her away, ma'am." Yugi implored her, then realized what he was doing, "Ah, I'd like for her to stay, if she can." Yep, I thought so. They're definitely in love, and it's obvious they haven't admitted it yet. Smiling indulgently at their identically flaming faces, she answered gently, "It's against hospital policy." "You're going to put me back in my room?" Tea's eyes were anxious as she inched closer to the bed, as though she meant to cling to the railing if the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. Yugi took her hand and held it tightly, looking pleadingly at the doctor. She shook her head, which sent her ebony ponytail swinging, "No, I'm not. I just came in to tell you about your results, young Mr. Motou. I also brought yours along, Miss Gardener." She unfolded her arms and looked down at her notes. "I must say, I'm astonished at your recovery, Yugi. Just last night, you were on life-support, which wasn't helping, I might add. Now look at you. I assume you knew this already, though, correct?" Yugi darted a sidelong glance at Tea, "Yeah, I know." "How are you feeling?" she asked while taking his pulse. "Considering the circumstances, I feel pretty good. How bad was it, anyway?" "Well," Dr. Kamiya replied, moving to check his breathing, "the main thing was a punctured lung coupled with the blood loss. You also had a few cracked ribs, along with several bruises, cuts and such." She looked back at her chart as she flipped a page, "As for you, Tea, you had a mild concussion, abrasions on your wrists and arms, and other various minor injuries like Yugi here." I knew there was something wrong when she told me she had a headache! I'm glad it wasn't that bad. "How long are we going to stay here?" "You'll both be here for a couple more days to make sure there's no infections," she shook her head in amazement, "Normally, you'd stay for much longer, Yugi, but with the astronomical rate of your healing, I believe you'll be out very soon." "That's good to know. No offense, but I'd really like to get of here." "Yes, I'm sure you do." Dr. Kamiya laughed, then peered closely at him, "You know, for as long as I've worked here, I've seen some things that could be termed as 'miracles,' but yours takes the cake. I sure wish I could find out how it happened. Last night, we all thought it was hopeless, with the damage you suffered," she grimaced, "Guns. What do people think they're doing, inventing stuff like that?" "I bet you see a lot of that stuff here, huh?" Tea asked. "Yes, unfortunately," she smiled wryly at her, "Just once, I'd like to see them in the operating room so they can see for themselves all the pain they cause. Although, now that I think about it, I doubt they'd care." Dr. Kamiya stood there for a moment, her eyes shadowed, then brightened as she turned toward the door, "Oh, listen to me, ranting on when I have patients to see. Tea, just make certain you're back in your room by the time I go by, OK?" Tea beamed, "Sure thing, Doc. Thanks." "No problem. If I'm not mistaken, you two have things you need to talk about, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she went out the door, leaving quite an awkward silence. "She's right, you know. We do need to talk," Tea said, looking seriously back at Yugi, "about lots of things. For instance, how about we start with Yami?" Yugi stayed quiet, mainly because he didn't know what to say. This is great. What do I do now?  
  
A/N: I have a favor to ask. I've been told that my formatting is wacked, but I have no earthly idea on how to fix it. COULD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME???!!! Thanks :D Oh, and one other thing. Please review! lol 


	17. Soul Reunion

Soul Reunion "Yami?" Yugi gulped, stalling for time while he frantically racked his brain for an explanation. "Yeah," Tea replied with a straight face, though it was costing her. This is loads of fun, but he'd better 'fess up soon, or I'm going to explode. "You know, that spirit guy that lives in the Millenium Puzzle and comes out every once in a while to win duels?" "Oh, yeah, him. What about him?" Yugi fidgetted, grinning nervously. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" I'm losing it... He shrugged uncomfortably, averting his gaze, "I dunno." She couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into fits of laughter so strong she had to sit down. Yugi stared, not knowing what to think. Why's she laughing? What can possibly be so funny? "I'm sorry," she managed to get out while holding her sides, "I know I really shouldn't be laughing, but I can't help it. It's just so funny!" She dissolved into another spell, barely staying on the chair. Yugi blinked. It's official. I'm confused. Maybe I can get some answers from Yami. With that thought, he put the puzzle around his neck. Yami promptly took over. "Tea, what do you think you're doing?" Noticing the change in Yugi's voice through the haze in her oxygen- deprived mind, she looked up. It was Yami, it had to be. "Oh, hi Yami. What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms, eyeing her, "I'm trying to figure out why you're giggling like the Mad Hatter instead of telling Yugi how he survived, that's what." This had the sobering effect he was going for. "How do you propose I do that, Mr. All-Knowing-Pharaoh?" "Funny," he sighed, rubbing his eyes in vexation, "It should be rather easy. You know how he feels, but he doesn't know that you feel the same. Just tell him, Tea." Yami urged. I'd like to see him try it sometime. "That's easy for you to say," she retorted, scowling at him, " You're not the one doing it." "Would it help if I was?" "Really? You'd do that for me?" Tea smiled gratefully, sighing in relief. "It doesn't look like it'll get done any other way." "Thanks for the faith, Yami," she drawled sarcastically. "I think I'll ignore that," he replied calmly, closing his eyes, "Just wait until someone starts talking to you again, all right?" "So, what am I supposed to do while you two are having your little mental pow-wow, huh? Twiddle my thumbs? Stare at the walls?" "I don't care." Yami answered dismissively, "Read, or something." He turned his attention inward, awakening his modern-day counterpart from his enchanted sleep. Yugi wasn't happy. *Yami, what's the deal with taking over like that, huh? I was right in the middle of a conversation, if you didn't notice.* *We need to talk, Yugi.* *Nah kiddin'. Tea told me the same thing before she started laughing herself silly. Dr. Kamiya said something to the same affect, too. What is it that everyone but me seems to know?!* *Calm down. For one thing, the doctor knows only a little of the situation, but it's enough for her to put it together on certain levels.* *What situation? Yami, you're not helping my mental stability here!* *Yugi, if you'd shut up, I'd be able to tell you! The reason nobody has said anything yet is because they don't know how to put it. Now, if you'd kindly stop interupting--* *Finally!* *Yugi...* *Sorry.* *All right, then. What's the modern phrase for this? Oh, yes. Brace yourself, you're in for a few shocks. *Such as?* *Tea knows why you did what you did last night.* *What? She knows--* *That you love her? Yes.* *How? Wait, you told her didn't you? Why?! How is it that she had the puzzle in the first place, anyway?* *I think I'll start with your last question first. Tea had the puzzle because our friends chose her to keep it while you were in surgery. Tea wanted to know why she should do it, and they said that she was the only one in the group who could. Each gave a pretty good reason, except for Joey. He didn't need to, because Tea was distracted by asking how Mai had gotten involved with this little adventure. It's a good thing, too, since I don't think Joey would've had a valid reason for not taking it.* *Mai knows how I feel, too, doesn't she?* *Yep. Tristan, Joey and Bakura told her.* *That's just wonderful. One more person to know of my embarrassment. Well, I guess that explains how you ended up around Tea's neck, but what's with telling Tea what I feel for her? I wanted to be the one to tell her.* *I didn't have a whole lot of choices, you know. I told her that you'd have a fit if I said anything, but she was nearing a coronary with me holding back on information she wanted. Besides, with you dying, I had to do something drastic.* *So, it was necessary to blurt out something like that?!* *You know as well as I do that you're not a twit, so don't act like one. I didn't blurt anything out. I meant for her to know! Although, not before I got a little information from her, of course.* *Whatever. Anyway, what was this "information" she gave you?*  
  
*That she loves you, too. She admitted it reluctantly, but that doesn't matter.* *You're joking, right? She said that she loved you, not me!* *Yugi, when do I joke? I'm entirely serious. By the way, if you'll remember, she said "Ashiteru, Yugi." Only, she didn't know that it was me that she was talking to.* *You'll have to excuse me if I find this a little hard to believe, Yami.* *Why? It's not that impossible, is it?* *Only in my dreams.* *Well, pinch yourself. This is no dream. The only reason that you didn't die last night is because she was here to fight for you when you wouldn't do it yourself.* *What do you mean?* *I sensed you slipping away. Your spirit had given up, and without it, your body couldn't survive. That's why I contacted Tea in the first place. I knew that she was the only one who could bring you back. I can only thank God that she was the one chosen to hold on to the puzzle.* Yami grinned crookedly, *Ah, divine intervention. There's nothing else like it.* *This is a lot take in, Yami.* *I know, but every word of it is the truth.* *I really haven't died and gone to heaven?* *Nope. You're still on earth.* Euphoria bubbled up within him. He didn't know what to do first! Shouting from the hospital roof seemed like a good idea. So did jumping around the room like a maniac, not mention grinning idiotically. Yami laughed at him, *Yeah, well, before you do all that, you might think about talking to Tea. She's been waiting for you.* That immediately drew him up short. *What?! Why didn't you say so?!* 


	18. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty When he opened his eyes, he found Tea asleep in the chair next to his bed. Apparently, that conversation with Yami had taken longer than he thought. A silly grin spread over his face as he thought back to what he'd heard. Tea loved him, not Yami! The idea made him feel so good, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore, or anything other than the incredible lightness that made it seem as though he could fly. Yugi scooted carefully off the bed to kneel beside her. Being this close, he could see more than ever the toll the night before had taken on her. There were deep purple shadows under her eyes, and a gaunt look about her face that he would have thought impossible for that short a time. She looks like she hasn't slept at all. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up just yet. She could probably use the rest. Content simply to sit at her feet and watch her as she slept, he settled down on the floor. Thinking back over the years he'd known Tea, he had to smile. From the first, she'd been friendship itself. She'd always been there, through the good times and bad. After losing Kaiba, she'd battled Mai for him. Even as lost inside his own head as he was, her courage broke through to bring him back to reality. She didn't know then precisely why he was so spacey, but she didn't care. All she knew was that he needed those starchips to get in the castle to rescue his grandpa, and she wouldn't give up until she'd gotten them for him. His mind came back to the present to focus on the girl he'd grown to love more than life itself over the years. Even when she's worn out, she's beautiful. Not in the way that make guys swoon over her from a mile away, but a quiet sort of beauty that shines like a candle from the inside out. Yugi was still amazed that this girl was in love with him, too. What's she going to say when she wakes up? For that matter, what am I going to say? Yugi leaned against the side of the bed as he wondered about this. Finally, he decided to wait and go with the flow when she woke up. For now, watching her was enough for him. She looked like the heroine of a fairy tale he'd as a small child. A princess in an enchanted sleep, waiting for her prince to awaken her with true love's first kiss. Inspired, he got back on his knees to be level with her. He touched her cheek softly and, for the second time, gently kissed her as she slept. Opening his eyes, he drew back to look at her, and his sleeping angel stirred, then blinked sleepily. "Hey." Yugi whispered, smiling into her eyes. "Hey." Tea's groggy voice returned. He helped her to sit up, "Feel better after your nap?" "Much," she smiled wearily at him, then peered over his shoulder, "Oh, it seems we have company."  
  
A/N: I think that does it for my posting for today. As always, please review! ^_^ 


	19. Blessings in Disguise

A/N: Woohoo! Finally, an update! ^_^  I actually managed 2 get 2 the library 2 upload…I was afraid I wasn't gonna be able 2. We had a major storm here yesterday, and nobody knew how long it was gonna last. But, luckily, the sky's nice and blue again, so I came 2 update! YAY! lol hope ya like it. Review!

*does her best puppy dog eyes* pwetty pweaze??? lol 

Chapter 19: Blessings in Disguise 

                Tristan, Bakura, Mai and Joey stood outside Yugi's room, watching through the window. They'd come up here earlier when Dr. Kamiya had made her rounds the each of their rooms and told them all the good news. Among other things, they were all being released.

                "So, they finally got a clue, huh?" asked Mai, smiling at the pair from her spot nearest to the door.

                "Looks likes it," replied Joey. He stood next to her, watching her out the corner of his eye. _Now, if she'd just get a clue about me__. He'd had growing feelings for Mai for some time now, ever since he'd met her. At first, she'd seemed like a spoiled brat. Truthfully, she __was at the time, albeit a beautiful one. Then, he'd gotten to know her a little more, learned there was more to her than looks, and fell even more deeply under her spell._

                "It's about time, too." Tristan commented, vaugely exasperated, adjusting his sling, "The things you gotta go through to get the right people together!"

                Bakura simply nodded his agreement. He smiled to himself at the sight of Joey trying to make it look like he wasn't watching Mai. _It seems Yugi and Tea aren't going to be the only couple around here, soon enough. Joey's so obviously smitten, it's almost pathetic. The only thing is, I don't think anybody else notices. His gaze switched to Yugi's window. __It's no wonder, though. With everything that's been going on lately, I'm kind of surprised that even Joey__ has found time to think about it, really. If someone had told  me yesterday morning all that would happen, I think I would have laughed in their face. Still, it's nice to know that miracles can happen, no matter how bad things seem at the time._

                Joey's face lit up, "Hey, I've got an idea!" They all turned to him, and he grinned happily, "We can have a surprise welcome-home party!"

                "I love parties!" Mai squealed. _Maybe I can get Joey to ask me, too. Wait, what'll I wear__?!_

                "Shh," cautioned Tristan in a low voice, "Keep it down. If we want it to be a surprise, we can't have them overhearing."

                "Oh," she clapped a hand to her mouth and muttered, "Good point."

                "What's a good point?" a lady's voice sounded behind them. Dr. Kamiya was standing there with Dr. Mizuno, both looking at them curiously.

                "We were thinking of having a welcome-home party when Yugi gets out." Bakura explained, "Any idea when that's going to be, so we can plan?"

                "Well, I'd say you're going to have to plan fast, then." Dr. Mizuno laughed, "Both he and Tea are getting out tomorrow. They're only staying tonight for observation."

                "So soon?" Joey's mouth dropped open.

                "Believe me, we're as surprised by this turn of events as you are," Dr. Kamiya smiled at his expression, "I told you all before that your friend in there was awake and doing well. What I didn't mention was that he's also the newest medical miracle. I debated with myself for some time on whether I should tell you now that he's so much better, but I figured you should know."

                Dr. Mizuno crossed his arms thoughtfully, "We did everything within our power to help him last night, and it didn't seem to be good enough. That he's even _alive is amazing, but for him to be talking and moving around so easily is..." He broke off, words seemed to have failed him. No one said anything for a few moments as they took this new information in._

                 "You mean we almost...lost him?" Joey choked on those last words. He was shell-shocked.

                Tristan looked like he was having trouble forming speech. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he managed a croaked, "How?"

                "We raced him into surgery immediately after you were all brought in." Dr. Kamiya said slowly, "The damage was extensive. The bullet ricocheted off one of his ribs and pierced his left lung. It ended up burying itself in his diaphram. Not to mention the other injuries he suffered. One of the three cracked ribs that were unrelated to the gunshot put a hole in his right lung, as well."

                Dr. Mizuno took up the story, "We did the best we could, but we knew it wasn't going to be good enough. We finally had to put him on life support because he couldn't breath on his own." He sighed, shaking his head, "We hate throwing in the towel, kids. However, in his weakened state, we didn't see him surviving the night."

                "How _did he?" Mai asked, stunned, "Do you have any ideas on what could've happened?" The others nodded their own curiosity._

                "I wish I knew," Dr. Kamiya answered, then smiled, "Although, I _do think that __whatever happened had something to do with you friend Tea."_

                "How so?" wondered Bakura.

                "After we got Yugi hooked up to the machines last night, I went down to her room to tell her, only to find that she was gone. Somehow, she'd snuck up here in the middle of the night, avoiding all security. She was even able to hide from us when we came in to respond to alarms from Yugi's life-support systems."

                "How did you know that she was there, if she hid from you?" Joey asked.

                She shrugged, "A hunch, reallly. I don't have anything to back it up, but I could swear that she was there, watching us work on him. I couldn't see her, but I just kept getting the weird feeling we weren't alone."

                "You weren't." Tea's voice came from behind them.

                They turned as one toward the now-open door.

A/N: *is on pins and needles* well…..? whatcha think yall? Please tell me!


	20. Friendly Bickering

A/N: hey yall! I'm BAACK! lol and it's time 4 another installment in my little saga. -_-' gomen, I know this 1 isn't very long, but I swear I make up 4 it in the epilogue (party time! ^_^) and, as always, please r/r!

__

Chapter 20: Friendly Bickering

"So," wondered Dr. Kamiya, looking at Tea, "How _did_ you manage to sneak past everyone, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that," she replied, smiling ambiguously, "For one thing, I really don't know, myself. It's been a very strange night."

"You can say that again!" Yugi laughed from her side. Immediately their friends crowded around him, all talking at the same time.

Joey asked, "How ya feelin' Yuug?"

"Are you OK?" Tristan chimed in.

"For one who's been through all you have, you look like you're doing pretty good." Mai commented.

"It's good to see you better, Yugi." Bakura added, "You really had us worried there for a while."

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me _that_ easily did you?" Yugi grinned, slightly embarrassed, "I'm fine, guys, really. Thanks."

"You know," Dr. Mizuno admonished mildly, "regardless of how well your recovery's going, you really shouldn't be out of bed just yet."

"Can they all come in, then?" Yugi requested, "I promise I'll rest, and everything."

Dr. Kamiya smiled at him, "I suppose it won't hurt, as long as you stay put."

"I'll get some chairs." Dr. Mizuno announced, turning away, "With this many people, we're definitely going to need them."

"I'll help." Joey and Bakura said simultaneously, starting after him.

"Oh, no you don't, Joey Wheeler." Mai pulled him back, "You have a broken nose. _I'm_ going."

"C'mon, Mai! I'm all right, really! It's not that bad!" Joey grumbled, trying to break her grip.

"All the more reason to stay here," she retorted triumphantly, "What if you bumped it, or something? You don't wanna make it worse, d'ya?"

"No," he scowled at her, "but that doesn't mean I have to stay here, either, ya know."

Yugi came up beside him, "You might as well give up, Joey. You know how she gets when she sets her mind to something."

"Yeah." Joey muttered to him, crossing his arms, "Stubborn."

"I heard that!" Mai marched up to him, "It's a good thing that nose of yours is already broken, or I just might be tempted to do it for you!"

"Well, to be honest, Mai," Yugi chuckled, "he's got a point. You _are_ stubborn, but in a good way."

"Yugi Motou, ever the diplomat." Tea smiled and shook her head.

"You know it!" Yugi grinned cheekily.

"Whatever you say, man." Joey gave his friend a noogie, "Whatever you say."

"Hey!" Yugi squirmed away, laughing, "This is the thanks I get? See if I defend _you_ again!"

"Aw, ya know ya will, Yuug." Joey answered, his New York City accent more pronounced than usual, "That's just one reason why I like ya, kid."

At this, Yugi went as red a lobster after it's been cooked.

"Now, look what you did, Joey!" Tristan grinned, "You made him blush!"

"All right, that's enough, children." Dr. Kamiya ordered with a mock-stern look, "It's long past time _you_ were in bed, young man."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yugi saluted with his good arm.

"Good. Now, march!" Everyone laughed as she herded him back into his room.


	21. Epilouge: Party!

A/N: *does a victory dance* all right! yahoo! after MONTHS of writin on this fic, I'm proud 2 say that it is FINALLY finished! and it's par-tay TIME! oh, btw on the mild flames I got… I dunno Japanese, I'm just goin by what I find on websites and on other fanfics. I watch YGO on the Kids WB, so no, I haven't seen the 3rd season (at the time of startin this fic, I'd only seen the end of the 1st) and so far, I've only seen the start of the 2nd, so… Also, I'm NOT a doctor! I've only had 1 medical science class, and we mostly talked just about the basics, so PLEASE don't hate me if I got some of that stuff wrong! *mutters defensively* I just thought it sounded good… *ahem* lol, newho! ^_^ as always, please r/r!

__

Epilogue: Party!

The next day, Yugi and Tea stepped out of the hospital into the bright sunlight. Since it was such a nice day, and they weren't very far from there to Yugi's house, they'd decided to walk. A companionable silence fell over them as they strolled along the sidewalk, hand in hand. This lasted until they were almost to the Game Shop.

"How're you feeling, Tea?" Yugi wondered, looking over at her in slight concern. _She usually isn't this quiet for so long. I hope there's nothing wrong._

She smiled at him teasingly, "I should be asking _you_ that question. You're the one that jumped in front of a bullet after practically getting the stuffing knocked out of yourself."

"Hey," he replied, indignant, "I wasn't doing _that_ bad! I _did_ get some good shots in at him, too, you know. As I recall, I wasn't just standing there like a punching bag!"

"Relax, Yugi!" she laughed, "I was just kidding. In fact, I think you did very well." Tea leaned over and kissed his cheeck shyly, "You were so brave, Yugi. My very own knight in shining armor."

This, of course, made Yugi's face flame like the setting sun. However, it didn't stop him from saying quietly, "Always, Tea."

Both blushing now, they smiled happily at each other as they walked up to his front door. When they walked through the door, lights suddenly flared to life and a crowd of people shouted, "SURPRISE!!!!"'

Yugi and Tea came to a wide-eyed halt as they saw Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, and a host of other people jump out at them. They were so many, in fact, that the small shop was filled practically to overflowing. People were packed in tighter than sardines, standing everywhere, from the stairs that led up to the apartment where Yugi and his grandfather lived, to on top of the counters. He recognized some of them as his friends from school, and others as former competitors at the Duelist's Kingdom.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Yugi asked in amazed bewilderment, looking around at them all.

"Attending your surprise party, what do you think?" Mai replied with her usual droll sarcasm.

"So, I take it that you're surprised, then?" Joey added, laughing at the expressions on his friends' faces.

Tea put her hands on her hips, "Obviously."

Tristan looked around, "Well, now that we've surprised you and all, d'ya think that we could go somewhere a bit roomier?" He made a face of mock-pain, "It's a tad cramped in here, especially for my poor arm."

"Oh, you're just a big faker." Dr. Kamiya came throught the throng to stand beside them, laughing at him, "You're hopped up on pain pills, so don't even try pulling _that_ stunt. You can't feel a thing, and you know it."

"True enough," he grinned at her.

Yugi and Tea glanced at each other, so quickly that no one else noticed. It would seem that others had found some good in this situation. The big question was, though, did they realize it? _*The young doctor will most likely notice the connection first,*_ Yami commented to Yugi from the puzzle,_ * After all, she _does_ have loads of degrees, I imagine.*_

*You're probably right,* Yugi thought back dryly, as he watched the party get into full swing,_ *as usual.*_

An amused chuckle filled his head as Yami replied, _*Well, I wasn't a pharaoh for nothing, you know. I _did_ have to work a little to keep the position. Birth can only take you so far; the rest you have to do on your own.*_

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes as he snagged a Dr. Pepper from the large supply stacked against the wall, _*Yeah, yeah, I know. Are you done preaching now?*_

Yami's mouth twitched as he eyed him from the spirit realm, _*You're funny. You and Tea should really make a great couple.*_

_*Thanks, but why do you say that?*_ Yugi frowned faintly. _Cryptic. It figures. What's he getting at?_

_*What I'm "getting at," aibou,*_ {A/N: - "partner"}Yami smiled slightly,_ *is that for a good share of the time I was talking to her last night, she was doing just what you are now.*_

_*What, annoying you?*_ Yugi laughed mentally at him.

_*You could say that.*_ Yami raised his eyes as though he was pleading for heavenly assistance, then he grinned,_ *You have nice taste. She's a firecracker, that one.*_

_*Thanks, I think.*_ Yugi frowned again.

Yami laughed as he, of course, correctly interpreted this, _*Oh, don't look so worried. Seriously, I'm just saying that I respect her.*_

Yugi sighed in relief as he wandered around through the crowd . He watched Tea as she chatted with Mai across the room. If Yami really _did_ take an interest in her, he didn't really think _he'd_ stand a chance.

Yami's voice was instantly stern, _*Yugi,you should know better than that by now. After the recent events, I'd think you'd have more faith in her.*_

_*It's not so much that as...* _He paused, wondering how to phrase his thoughts, _*Well, it's like Joey put it when we were in that duel against Yami Bakura, "Look at it this way, Tea. There are two Yugis. The cool one up there, and... the puny one down here." Let's face it. You're me, just _more_.*_

Yami shook his head firmly, _*And like _you _said, "That's not how it works at all!" Seriously, it doesn't. We're different, each of us with our own strengths and weaknesses. Neither of us is any better than the other.*_

This irritated Yugi for some reason, so he retorted, _*Oh yeah? Then, tell me, just what "weaknesses" does an "all-powerful" pharaoh have?*_

Smiling wryly, Yami countered with a query of his own, _*Do you remember anything about what happened that night?*_

Yugi's brow furrowed in confusion, _*How could I? I was told I was in a coma. I wouldn't have known about anything that was going on around me, would I? Besides, what's that got to do with anything?*_

Yet again, Yami's answer was enigmatic, _*Everything.*_ When Yugi didn't answer his question, he sighed in exasperation, _*Humor me.*_

Yugi shrugged in resignation and sat down on a vacant crate away from the mingling crowd, _*Oh, all right.*_ He cast his rather reluctant brain back to that blank period of time, searching for any wisp of memory. A faint image floated to the surface...Tea. She looked considerably distressed, tears running freely down her cheeks. He couldn't think where he would've seen that before. As far as he could remember, he'd never seen her look so upset. He concentrated harder, attempting to bring the fuzzy picture into sharper focus. As he looked closer, he saw that she was wearing the Millenium Puzzle, confirming that the image was from that night. There was no other time that she'd had it. It hurt as he looked at that image, and he wasn't sure why. Sure, he hated to see her cry, but it seemed to be a little more than that.

Yami interupted his thoughts with an explanation, _*That's from when she was watching the doctors trying their best to keep you alive, with not much luck.*_

_*I figured _that_ much, Yami._* Yugi took a long drink and scowled in frustration, _*What I _don't_ understand is..._why_? Why does this pain feel so intense, even though it's just a memory? For that matter, how do I remember that in the first place? At the time, I hadn't been awake since the forest.*_

Yami smiled at his aibou's confusion, _*I know it doesn't make sense to you, young one. You're still quite new to the whole "magic" thing.*_

_*So, it was magic, huh? I suppose that was _your_ doing.*_ Yugi tilted his head back and scrutinized at the ceiling, as though he'd find the answers he needed written there in minute letters.

_*Actually, _I_ didn't have anything to do with it,* _Yami searched for the words to explain, _*It was magic, and yet, it wasn't. That it is, at least not _my_ type of magic.*_

Yugi glanced in surprise at the puzzle, _*You don't understand this much better than _I_ do, do you?*_

Yami grinned wryly, _*Yeah, true. I don't. Emotions, as powerful as they can be, are extraordinarily confusing sometimes, wouldn't you say? What I _do_ know, however, is that it has to do with yours and Tea's love for each other. That bond, even when it was unspoken, was just strong enough to tie you to this world, despite the fact that you wanted to let go.*_

Yugi leaned forward on his knees and fiddled with the now-empty pop can pensively, _*I guess that makes sense, but it still doesn't explain why I remember seeing something I couldn't have, or why it hurts.*_

Yami shook his head, _*Think about it, aibou. Your souls are connected. Why _wouldn't_ you see her at a time such as that? As for the pain, your body was going through the worst experience of it's existence, not to mention the emotional anguish you had over thinking that she loved me, not you. Tea felt all that, and she hurt for you. That feeling ricocheted back to you, and kept rebounding between the two of you, intensifying with each turn. Luckily, I was able to keep it in check. Otherwise, that, in itself, would've have killed the both of you.*_

_*I think this fills up my shock quota for the next few months.*_ Yugi commented wearily as he sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall, _*Thanks, Yami. I think I understand now.*_

_*Good,*_ Yami laughed quietly as he retreated into the shadows of their mind, _*because you're about to have company.*_

Startled, Yugi jerked up from his slumped position to see Tea coming toward him. He stood as she bounced to his side, grinning, "Hey, what's the guest of honor sitting over in this little corner all by himself, hmm?"

Yugi returned the smile as he leaned closer to murmur quietly enough so no one else would overhear, "Talking to Yami."

Tea cocked her head to the side in curiousity, "What about?"

"Talking about you, mostly," he replied in mock-seriousness, enjoying her reaction.

Tea flushed brightly and asked in a slightly hesitant voice, "Why were you talking about me?"

Yugi didn't have a chance to answer her because a laughing Joey suddenly appeared beside them and dragged them both to the center of the room, "It's time for another surprise, and we can't have you two standing over there like you're planning to rob a bank!"

"Very funny, Joey," Yugi observed dryly, glancing at Tea. Her expression was similar to the one he imagined he was wearing, although there was a tiny bit of annoyance. Probably because she was denied the opportunity to find out why they'd been talk about her, he thought with some ammusement. It was just as well, he supposed, because he wasn't really sure if he wanted to tell her. The former possibility of his death was enough for her to deal with. He sensed she still blamed herself for what had happened, and didn't want to add to that burden by informing her that she might've died along with him if Yami hadn't stepped in. He took her hand and squeezed it gently in unspoken soothing. She smiled at him and returned the slight pressure.

Then, the quiet moment came to an abrupt end when the lights shut off. From the fact that a few people shouted or screamed in surprise, Yugi imagined they were in for the same surprise he and Tea were. Doors were pushed opened, out of which Bakura and Mai appeared, pushing a sturdy cart that carried the largest cake he'd ever seen. His best guess was that it was at least a couple feet wide and several feet long, and a good share of it was covered in candles that eerily illuminated the faces of everyone in the room. Grinning broadly, they came to a stop beside Joey and Tristan, who wore identical smiles, as though all of them had just pulled off some hilarious prank.

"How did you guys _do_ this?" Tea wondered in awe, staring at it, "I didn't think they _came_ this big!"

Yugi nodded his agreement, too amazed to speak.

"Actually, that was _my_ doing," Mai came forward almost smugly, "I have a friend who's a baker, and I called him and asked him if he could do me a favor. Obviously, he said yes."

Tea sidled up to her and muttered slyly, "And just how many dates did you have to agree to go on before he did so?" Mai turned a bit pink and didn't answer.

Yugi heard this and also noticed that Joey, who was on Mai's other side, was suddenly rather downcast, instead of his usual boisterous self. Evidently, he wasn't the only one to overhear, and it seemed Joey wasn't too happy with the topic of conversation. He'd had reason to suspect before that Joey had feelings for Mai, and this pretty much confirmed it. He made a mental note to talk to his friend later.

He was distracted by the overwhelming demand of the crowd to blow out the candles so they could all eat. He smiled and looked back down at the chocolate cake. Now that it was closer, he saw it said "Welcome Home, Yugi & Tea!" in large yellow letters. He looked over the expanse of elaborate icing designs of duel-monsters cards and ballet shoes. He looked happily up at Tea, who was still staring at it, looking very flustered. Confused, he followed her gaze to a small space near the bottom. There was more writing there, smaller though, and it read "By the way, congratulations, you two... finally!" This was a bit sloppier, as though it had been added on after it had come from Mai's baker friend.

"Ok, who did _this_ part?" He asked his friends as he pointed at it, shrewdly looking into each face. Joey's seemed especially guilty. Yugi gave him a look that plainly said, "Gotcha."

Joey held his hands up in surrender, cheerful again, "All right, you caught me. It was me, but the others agreed!" he added defensively, though the smile he wore ruined the effect.

"It's true, we did." Bakura admitted, totally unrepentant, and everyone laughed as they pressed in to get a closer look. One person, though, stayed at the edge of the crowd, watching.

Angel was never very fond of large groups of people, and right now, she felt like she needed to escape. As she retreated, unnoticed, to a shadowy corner, she watched the one who was the sole reason she'd come. Bakura.

She sighed as she sat down against the wall and hugged her jean-clad shins, her stormy grey eyes peering through the jumble of legs to get a glimpse of him. What she wouldn't give to be laughing with him and his friends now, but she doubted he knew she even existed. _Hardly anyone else notices, _she thought glumly, her pale hair falling around her face as she put her chin on her knees, _why should _he_ be any different?_

Bakura, for his part, had no clue that he was being watched. He was too busy with the present conversation, the topic of which being when Tea had punched Bandit Keith.

Tea, who was beet-red, defended herself, "Well, what would _you_ have done?"

Not being quite conscious at the time, Yugi was hearing this for the first time, and was stunned. _His_ (it still felt weird to say that, even to himself) gentle Tea had done _that_? All because she'd been angry for _him_? Yami had been right; she _was_ a firecracker, even more than he'd ever thought.

Later, after everyone had left, Yugi and his friends cleaned up the remaining trash around the store, disagreeing about when they should head back to the island. Mai, Bakura and Tristan thought they should wait a few days to go, while Yugi and Joey thought they should go back the next day. Tea stayed quiet for the most part, seemingly on the fence.

Yugi, tired of the argument, shouted, "I'm going tomorrow, and that's that! I know you guys are worried about me, and I really appreciate it, but I have to rescue Grandpa as soon as I can!"

"You could at least get checked out by Dr. Kamiya," Barkura said with his usual quiet reasoning, "She could tell you for sure whether or not you're ready to go."

"But, what if she say 'no,' Bakura?" Joey asked somewhat impatiently, standing next to Yugi.

"I'm sure that your grandpa wouldn't want you to risk yourself like that." Tristan commented.

"I was risking myself before any of this ever happened!" Yugi replied heatedly, "I knew what I was getting into from the beginning and I still went, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but before, you didn't have to deal with a gunshot!" Mai retorted.

Tea shifted nervously on her feet, "Come on, guys, we don't need to fight about this." She turned to Yugi, obviously wanting to speak to him alone.

He glanced at the others apologetically, "Would you all mind horribly if we excused ourselves for a few minutes?" They answered with a general "of course not" and Yugi led her over to sit next to a window.

The anxiety clear in her eyes, Tea asked, "Tell me the truth, Yugi. Are you really sure you're up to this?"

"No, to be honest, I'm not sure," he shrugged wryly, taking her hand, "But I don't have a choice. There's no else who can do this. You understand, don't you?"

Her eyes filled as she threw herself into his arms, careful to land on his good shoulder. Yugi held her like that for what seemed like a tiny eternity, letting her cry, before he pulled back and tenderly brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he held her face, smiling encouragingly.

"But, Yugi, what if-" Tea blurted, frightened, only to be stopped by Yugi's gentle hand against her mouth.

"Shh.." Yugi pulled her back into his embrace and whispered into her ear, "No 'what ifs,' Tea. We can't think like that, not with everything's that's at stake."

Tea's body trembled against his as she began to sob again. Her voice was easily as shaky when she cried into his shirt, "B-but, I-I can-can't lo-lose y-you! I-I j-just c-can't!"

He tightened his arms around her reassuringly, "You won't, Tea. Ever. I'll always be here if you want me to be. I'd never leave you without a fight."

This made her cry even harder, "B-but, y-you al-almost d-did, a-and it-it's al-all m-my f-fault!"

Yugi pulled back again and held her shoulders, a serious expression on his face, "That was before I knew how you felt. I never thought in a million years that you'd feel the same way about me that I did about you. Don't ever blame yourself for any of this! I, for one, am quite glad it happened. For the longest time, I was already dying inside because I thought you liked Yami. I'd never said anything about it, because doing so would've given me away. Something like this had to happen, eventually. One way or the other, the truth had to come out."

Tea closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, "I guess you're right. That doesn't stop me from being scared for you, though."

Yugi pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose teasingly, "I know, but it's better than being riddled with guilt like swiss cheese, isn't it?"

Tea laughed a little, "Thanks, Yugi."

"For what?" he grinned.

Tea put her hand on his cheek lightly and answered simply, "For being you."

By way of an answer, he leaned in and kissed her a bit hesitantly, this being the first true one he'd given her while she was awake. His heart took flight when he felt her return the slight pressure, and all stubborn, lingering doubts vaporized from his mind. When it ended, he stood up, filled with confidence to a degree he'd never felt before. Yugi held out his hand to help her up, and she took it, both ready to face whatever the future held, together.

A/N: C??? I TOLD ya I'd make this chappie longer! ^_^ lol oh, and I have ideas 4 a sequel here, focusin on other characters (ex. Bakura! ^_~) but I'm not entirely sure… so I'd like some feedback be4 I do anything with it.


End file.
